


Протоколы Ричарда

by Ferry



Category: Original Work, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama & Romance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричард Армитидж, Кейт Бланшетт и Эйдан Тернер никогда не снимались в фильме с таким сюжетом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Что-то в последней серии экспериментов было не так. Концы с концами не сходились. Линия та же, протокол Кейт не меняла, а клетки стали вести себя по-другому. Или мутация проскочила, а это значит, что линия нестабильна, и место результатам последних полутора лет — в корзине или в низкорейтинговых журналах, по принципу «отрицательный результат — тоже результат», и надо начинать все сначала… Или сработал какой-то неучтенный фактор. Кейт готова была поставить свой грант от Андроид Техник Ком. против лаборантской зарплаты на кафедре, что дело именно во втором. Нестабильность вылезла бы раньше. Не могла линия давать стабильные генерации полтора года — и вдруг выродиться, когда Кейт уже собиралась подать на патент и пустить усиленный кожный покров в серию… Если только что-то не спровоцировало мутацию — что опять-таки подразумевает некий новый неучтенный фактор.

Стеклянная дверь кабинета приоткрылась, и в нее просунулась лохматая голова биоэлектронщика.

— Кейт, там Ричард пришел.

— Да, — автоматически протянула Кейт, в очередной раз пролистывая файлы с данными. Идти на поводу у паранойи не хотелось, но если наметившаяся закономерность ей не померещилась, и действительно сбой пошел в циклах, запущенных…

— Кейт, — позвал Эйдан уже громче.

— Что?! — раздраженно отозвалась она, прижимая палец к дате на мониторе, чтобы не сбиться.

— Ричард.

— Забери его! Займи чем-нибудь. Не могу сейчас, видишь же! — Эйдан явно не впечатлился, пришлось пустить в дело последний козырь: — Ты что, хочешь, чтобы нас прокатили с финансированием на следующий год? Если я не объясню свистопляску с данными по коже, нам нечем будет отчитываться по последнему этапу, и — нет, твоими псевдосинапсами эту дыру не закрыть. Я тебе сто раз объясняла, там сидят бюрократы, которым нужно, чтобы пункты отчета совпадали с пунктами заявки, а грандиозность твоих научных достижений никого не интересует.

Вот. Теперь проняло.

— Так они идиоты! — привычно вскинулся Эйдан, и Кейт удовлетворенно кивнула.

— Да. Но у них есть деньги. И я умею их извлекать, а ты нет. Поэтому я сейчас буду работать, а ты — развлекать моего любовника. Черт! — последнее относилось уже не к Эйдану, а к ее собственному головотяпству: в пылу полемики Кейт начала жестикулировать и потеряла место, «заложенное» пальцем в таблице с данными. — Всё, иди, я тут, кажется, кое-что нарыла...

В общем, оставалось только сопоставить даты «провальных» экспериментов с графиком работ, чтобы головоломка окончательно сложилась. Тем самым фактором Х, который искала Кейт, оказалась ее собственная аспирантка Линн. Только это по-прежнему ничего не объясняло. Кейт высоко ценила свою работу, но стратегического значения та не имела, и устраивать диверсию у нее в лаборатории смысла не было. Промышленный шпионаж — еще куда ни шло, хотя тоже дико, они же все публикуют в открытой печати… Нет, должно быть другое объяснение. Кейт скинула сводную таблицу данных на свой планшет и пошла искать Линн.

Разумеется, все оказалось куда проще — никаких диверсий и прочих шпионских страстей. Они прошлись с Линн по всему протоколу — та все делала ровно так, как Кейт ее учила. Потом они прошли его еще раз, уже с Марком, который тоже вел эту культуру, но в его «отводке» она сохранилась в нормальном, не мутировавшем состоянии. Потом Кейт взяла их за руки и отвела в бокс, чтобы они показали — пошагово — всю методику. И, конечно, нашла, в чем дело. Миниатюрной Линн, едва достававшей Кейт до подбородка, было неудобно тянуться за одним из ингибиторов на верхнюю полку холодильника, куда его ставили Кейт и еще более высокий Марк, и она брала такой же, как она думала, препарат с нижней полки. Такой же, да не такой: степень очистки у реактива в этой фасовке была другая, эффективность, естественно, тоже.

Линн собралась рыдать, Кейт посмотрела на часы, буркнула какую-то банальность про то, что непоправимого ущерба нанесено не было и «все хорошо, что хорошо кончается», оставила Марка ее утешать и понеслась искать Ричарда. Черт знает как, но она умудрилась убить на эти разбирательства два часа, и ей очень крупно повезет, если он еще не ушел, обиженный. Она бы ушла.

Как оказалось, Ричард не смог бы уйти, даже если бы захотел: Эйдан крайне серьезно отнесся к возложенной на него задаче. Собственно, он Ричарда запер. Почти буквально — уговорив его пройти полное сканирование на их новом функциональном нейротомографе. Когда Кейт поднялась в операторскую, Эйдан сидел за пультом и снимал, судя по всему, одну из последних матриц; Ричард же, соответственно, был в капсуле. Кейт только и осталось руками развести в немом: «Что?!» Эйдан зыркнул на нее через плечо, не прекращая увлеченно грызть ноготь большого пальца, и уткнулся обратно в экран. Пришлось сесть в уголке и ждать окончания обследования.

Наконец Эйдан откинулся в кресле, закрыл окно программы и радостно сообщил:

— Все! Твой Ричард у меня в машине. Целиком, полностью и со всеми запчастями!

— Замечательно, — фыркнула Кейт, наклонилась к микрофону, произнесла: — Все, Дик, этот маньяк закончил тебя мучить, можешь одеваться и выходить, — выключила его и спросила: — И зачем?

— Нет, ну интересно! А чем я должен был его занимать, по-твоему? Мышек показывать? Так он их уже видел.

— Но не делать же мышку из него?

— Почему нет? Вреда никакого. А мне давно нужна полная матрица для контрольных тестов, ты же знаешь, а с членов группы снимать правила запрещают.

— Ладно, — проворчала Кейт. На самом деле Эйдан был прав, просто она чувствовала себя виноватой. — Как ты его уговорил?

— Просто. Сказал, что тебе это очень нужно, — ничтоже сумняшеся заявил тот, и настроение у нее испортилось окончательно.

 

 

Их бронь в ресторане, конечно, уже сгорела, но Ричард как-то сумел договориться с администратором, и им нашли свободный столик на втором этаже, да еще и у самого окна, с дивным видом на город. Вот как это ему удается? Кейт в подобной ситуации могла только поскандалить, если знала, что права, или плюнуть и уйти, если, как сейчас, понимала, что шансов нет. В пятницу вечером, в самом популярном месте в городе? Как? Ричард, конечно, мужик обаятельный, но…

— Что ты ей сказал? — не утерпев, все-таки спросила она, когда администратор проводила их к столику и удалилась, элегантно покачиваясь на умопомрачительной высоты каблуках. Кейт бы не надела такие на работу даже под страхом увольнения. Ей были слишком дороги ее суставы. Впрочем, в ресторанном бизнесе другие правила.

— Что ухожу в дальний рейс через несколько дней, — улыбнулся Ричард. — И до отлета другой возможности поужинать со своей невестой у меня, скорее всего, уже не будет.

Не успела Кейт набрать воздуха в легкие, чтобы возмутиться беспардонностью лжи, как он уже вскинул примирительно ладони:

— Чистая правда, Кейт. Мы уходим двадцать пятого.

— Это через две недели, — автоматически сосчитала Кейт.

— Да, — согласился Ричард, но морщинки вокруг его синих глаз стали глубже, значит, он опять над ней смеялся, — я солгал. Пятнадцать — это больше, чем несколько. Я обманом вынудил бедную девушку отдать нам резервный столик, который она приберегала для каких-нибудь подгулявших дельцов с Бирк-стрит. Но если мы оставим ей хорошие чаевые — возможно, это искупит мою вину?

— Вполне, — менее всего Кейт сейчас занимали проблемы девушки-администратора. — Надолго?

— Месяца на два. Разведка, точных сроков никто сейчас не скажет. Идем до Регула-5, там подбираем исследовательскую группу и уходим в прыжок… И я даже не могу тебе сказать — куда. — Ричард скорчил виноватую рожицу. Обычно она Кейт веселила, но тут сказанное просто ввело в ступор. Такого у них еще не было.

— Вояки? — ошарашено спросила она, машинально забирая у подошедшего официанта меню и жестом отсылая его прочь.

— Нет, чистая коммерция, — ответил Ричард и, обернувшись к официанту, добавил: — Дайте нам пару минут.

— Тогда почему?

— У них сейчас секретность покруче, чем у военных, — пожал плечами Ричард. — Я уже думаю: может, надо было все-таки погоны надеть, когда предлагали?

Конечно, он шутил, пытался перевести разговор в легкую болтовню за ужином, но до Кейт это, как всегда, дошло с запозданием и не так, как надо бы.

— Ну конечно, где ты, а где погоны, — фыркнула она.

— Хочешь сказать, мне не пошла бы военная форма? — Ричард картинно вскинул брови, Кейт невольно залюбовалась.

— О, нет. Она бы тебе очень пошла. До самого трибунала.

— Прости?

Он что, правда не понял?

— Дик, солнышко, твоя служба в армии продолжалась бы ровно до первого же прямого приказа, по поводу исполнения которого ты бы разошелся во мнениях со своим непосредственным командованием. То есть очень, очень недолго.

Ричард задумчиво потер шею. Кейт ухмыльнулась. Судя по выражению его лица — довольно противно. Черт. Это она так любимого мужчину в поход провожает, да?

— Напомни мне, солнышко, — последнее слово, будучи произнесенным низким глуховатым голосом Ричарда, прозвучало почти непристойно, — почему я с тобой живу?

— А у меня ноги красивые, — Кейт ухмыльнулась еще противнее, вытянула одну из упомянутых ног под столом и внешней стороной ступни погладила Ричарда по лодыжке.

Да что ж он так легко краснеет-то, а? Как мальчишка, право слово.

Черт. Два месяца — это долго.

 

 

Через два месяца Ричард не вернулся. Не вернулся и через два с половиной. Кейт велела себе не дергаться, тем более что подошла пора отчетов сразу по двум проектам и голову было чем занять. В конце концов, он ее прямо предупреждал, что точные сроки экспедиции неизвестны, нечего панику на пустом месте разводить.

Через три месяца Домдроид-6– «андроид для вашего дома», с новым, усиленным кожным покровом — вышел на рынок, а Кейт начала наводить справки. Сначала осторожно и безрезультатно, потом все более настойчиво. Под конец она просто заставила Эйдана взломать систему защиты судоходства — на самом примитивном уровне, ей нужно было просто попасть в здание, никакой уголовщины вешать на себя и своих сотрудников она не собиралась, Дику это бы точно ничем не помогло. Дождалась понедельника, когда у начальников Ричарда, как и у всех прочих бюрократов, проводились рабочие совещания, вооружилась выданной ей Эйданом карточкой и с наглым выражением лица вломилась в конференц-зал. Вообще Кейт очень не любила устраивать истерики, считала это выматывающим и унизительным. Но когда ты — хрупкая блондинка, а информацию надо извлечь из чисто мужского коллектива… В общем, в кармане у нее был пакетик с резаным луком. И он сработал. Только вот...

— Связь с кораблем утрачена три недели назад. В район, откуда он выходил на связь в последний раз, направлены поисковые группы. Как только что-то станет известно, мы обязательно вам сообщим.

Они действительно сообщили. Спустя месяц весь экипаж объявили пропавшим без вести, а через полгода Ричарда официально признали умершим. Его родители поставили кенотаф на кладбище в их родном городе. Кейт на похороны не поехала.

Да, Дик знакомил ее с родителями, но она совершенно не чувствовала себя чем-либо им обязанной. А от самого Дика гораздо больше осталось на обивке ее дивана, чем в этой безвкусной груде камней.

Примерно так она и сказала Рите, адвокату и лучшей подруге по совместительству, когда та пришла к ней с завещанием Ричарда. После похорон Рите пришли бумаги от его душеприказчика: все свои сбережения Ричард завещал Кейт. Отказываться от денег она не стала, пользоваться ими — тоже, оставила «на черный день» на прежнем счету, карточки к которому были у них обоих. И напугала внезапным хохотом банковского клерка, которому сообщила об этом решении:

— Черный день, понимаете? Черный. А сейчас, значит, белый…

Он почему-то не понимал, а она никак не могла перестать смеяться.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

— Кейт, у тебя есть акции «Первого минидроида»? — выпалил Эйдан с порога, и Кейт в очередной раз устало удивилась избирательности его памяти. Пять лет назад, когда они разрабатывали выделительную систему для этих самых минидроидов — «кошка, которая не нуждается в лотке» и «ваш щенок всегда дождется прогулки» — именно Кейт убедила Эйдана заключить договор на оплату акциями, а не обычным перечислением средств. — Они поступили в открытую продажу! Сегодня утром. И это — бомба, Кейт! Ты только посмотри, — он сунул ей под нос планшет. Кривая роста котировок в самом деле выглядела впечатляюще, если не сказать больше. — Мы богаты, Кейт! Мы по-настоящему богаты!

— Да, здорово. Хороший повод напиться, — улыбнулась Кейт, глядя, как он кружит по ее кабинету, словно большой кудрявый нетопырь. Законный повод выпить — это и в самом деле хорошо.

— Черт, еще пара дней такого роста, — явно не слыша ее, продолжал бубнить Эйдан, — и, скинув эти акции, я смогу сам финансировать свои исследования, ни к кому на поклон ходить не надо будет!

Этого еще не хватало.

— Не вздумай! Эйдан. Ты меня слышишь?

На этот ее голос сотрудники Кейт реагировали даже в состоянии глубокой эйфории, депрессии или наркотического опьянения. Проверено опытным путем, к сожалению.

— Что?

— Не дури.

— И не думал. — Обычно смешливая физиономия Эйдана внезапно посерьезнела. — Эти кошечки — вчерашний день, Кейт. Слишком примитивны. Ты же видишь, с чем мы сейчас работаем. Принципы-то общие, что у андроидов, что у этих дроидов-питомцев. Сейчас они на пике, а через пару лет максимум у конкурентов появится что-то лучше, и продажи сразу упадут.

А вот это уже аргумент. Чуйка у Эйдана была лучше, чем у нее, Кейт давно это знала.

— Думаешь, нужно продавать сразу?

— Да нет, — Эйдан поморщился, поскреб в затылке. — Еще нет. Пока расти будут, наверное. Я не знаю, Кейт, — его лицо неожиданно приобрело виноватое выражение, — это ж заранее не угадаешь. Но пока рано, по-моему…

— Ладно, — Кейт наставила на него указательный палец, и Эйдан сразу подобрался. — Отслеживаешь это дело, и как соберешься продавать — скажешь. Я тоже скину. Но чтоб это было не из-за того, что ты увидел в каталоге новый томограф и поленился заморачиваться с финансовым обоснованием для фонда. Ясно?

— Так точно, мой генерал!

— Вольно, сержант. Свободен.

За весело хохочущим Эйданом уже давно захлопнулась дверь, а Кейт все еще перелистывала открытые файлы на рабочем столе, пытаясь вспомнить, чем же она занималась, когда он пришел.

 

 

Весной на нее всерьез насела Рита, уже в открытую предлагая с кем-нибудь познакомить. На недоуменный вопрос Кейт «зачем?» — так же недоуменно похлопала густыми черными ресницами и пробормотала: ну как же так, тебе же нужен кто-то…

— Зачем? — терпеливо повторила Кейт. Не то чтобы ей хотелось обсуждать эту тему, но разговор возвращался к ней не в первый раз и, пожалуй, стоило ее наконец закрыть. — Самооценку мне поднимать не требуется, занимать свободное время — тоже. У меня его и так почти нет. А если вдруг сильно припрет, то проще купить вибратор — с ним разговаривать не обязательно.

— Кейт!

— Что?

— Ты совсем не чувствуешь одиночества?

— Шутишь? Я к вечеру уже видеть никого не могу, не то что общаться.

— Но с Диком же общалась.

Кейт сжала зубы. Помолчала. Если она хочет действительно закрыть тему, орать на Риту нельзя — та тогда с живой не слезет.

— Дик знал, когда меня лучше не трогать.

— Но почему ты думаешь, что…

— Другой не приспособится. Я ему просто шанса не дам, — и, предвосхищая следующий вопрос, добавила: — Потому что я была моложе, когда привыкала к Дику. Сейчас я на такую гибкость уже не способна. Мне давно не двадцать и даже не тридцать.

Рита все еще не выглядела убежденной, и тогда Кейт сказала то, что сначала говорить не собиралась:

— Я вообще не уверена, что мы продержались бы столько лет вместе, если б он половину времени не проводил в рейсах. Я от него уставала.

Ритины и без того большие глаза совсем округлились, а Кейт сломала ноготь о ручку кресла. Все так. Дик был хорошим парнем, а она — сукой. Но к этому разговору Рита больше не возвращалась.

 

 

Акции они скинули вовремя, Эйдан свои деньги во что-то вложил, а Кейт рисковать не стала, оставила в банках. В трех разных. Еще Эйдан купил за наличные «болванку» шестого домдроида и принялся что-то с ним химичить в одном из боксов. На свой резонный вопрос «зачем?» внятного ответа Кейт не получила, но сильно докапываться не стала. С Эйданом такое уже бывало — он вдруг загорался каким-то собственным завиральным проектом, самозабвенно и вдохновенно клепал его практически «на коленке», забывая спать, есть и выполнять работы по грантам. Это просто надо было переждать, как грипп. Ничего травмоопасного Эйдан обычно все-таки не делал, а если отобрать у него очередную игрушку, он впадет в апатию, и работа встанет надолго. Проверено экспериментальным путем — Кейт однажды попыталась. Единственный раз, когда им реально было нечем отчитываться. В общем, переждать пару месяцев и получить счастливого работоспособного Эйдана и очередного бешеного ежика в дополнение — определенно лучше.

Этот самый ежик, плод последнего приступа творческой активности Эйдана, похоже, так и жил в лаборатории. На глаза Кейт он, правда, не попадался — видимо, на это его маленьких электронных мозгов хватало, — но блюдечки с молоком, оставляемые сотрудниками в потайных, с их точки зрения, местах, говорили сами за себя. Считать своих сотрудников глупее биоэлектронного ежа Кейт отказывалась, поэтому полагала, что ее таким деликатным образом избавляют от необходимости принимать официальное решение по его поводу. И была благодарна, потому что решение могло быть только одним — как и с любым отработанным лабораторным материалом. Утилизация.

А в итоге глупее ежика оказалась она сама. Потому что о неизбежной грядущей утилизации не маленького биомеханического питомца, а вполне себе человекообразного андроида нужно было задуматься, еще когда Эйдан заказывал железо. Или хотя бы когда он на полную загрузил культуральщиков — ясно ведь было уже, что не отдельные органы ему выращивают, а полную «упаковку».

Но год заканчивался, сотрудники норовили удрать с работы пораньше, чтобы попасть на рождественские распродажи, Кейт зашивалась с отчетами, а от Эйдана помощи было еще меньше, чем обычно. Он даже нормальных диаграмм по своим данным ей не сделал, не говоря уж о том, чтобы результаты описать. Кейт сидела над ними, не разгибаясь, и сил вникать еще и в то, что творится у него в боксе, у нее просто не было. Как оказалось — зря. Потому что их безумный гений готовил ей подарок к Рождеству. Который и вручил, как и положено, в Сочельник. Вытащил Кейт из-за стола, и повел к себе, возбужденно бормоча по дороге:

— Я андроида собирал, ты в курсе, да? В общем, у меня все получилось. Ты только не волнуйся…

— Ага. — Кейт только что отослала последний отчет и была спокойна, как океан в безветренную погоду. И была готова смотреть хоть на андроидов, хоть на Санта-Клаусов, хоть на чертей рогатых. Ей было абсолютно все равно — ровно до того момента, как Эйдан открыл жалюзи, закрывающие окно бокса.

За толстым стеклом на узкой медицинской кушетке сидел Ричард. Худой, небритый, в белом лаборантском костюме на голое тело.

— Это, — с третьей попытки все-таки сумела произнести Кейт, — что?

— Ну, за основу я взял процессор Шестого, — отозвался Эйдан, — но коды мои, не фирменные, так что уровень обучаемости на порядок выше, они ж искусственный потолок ставят… Но это не суть важно, главное, я сумел матрицу наложить — помнишь, я снимал с Ричарда? Я ее перенес. Всю, полностью. Рефлексы, психофизиологию, темперамент — все. Точная копия. Он — настоящий Ричард, понимаешь? Только память не скопировалась, конечно, но я ему рассказал о вас.

— Рассказал? — Кейт наконец смогла оторвать взгляд от Ричарда — андроида — и повернулась к нему.

— Ну, что знал, — Эйдан, кажется, смутился. — Ты потом сама дополнишь — он очень быстро учится, вот увидишь.

Кейт снова поглядела в окно бокса. Андроид, который до этого смотрел прямо на них, сразу опустил голову и начал потирать коленку таким до боли знакомым движением, что Эйдану можно было смело давать нобелевку за его матрицу прямо сейчас.

— Кейт?

Кажется, она слишком долго молчит. Что-то же она думала сказать… Или спросить?

— А генетический материал где взял?

— Так на вечеринке. На Рождество, три года назад, помнишь? Собирали тогда у всех, типа «для истории»?

Да, она помнила. Только ей в голову не могло прийти, что кто-то эти мазки слюны сохранил. То есть Эйдан-то как раз мог, но он же с биоматериалами не работал обычно… Ладно, какая теперь разница.

— И что мне с ним делать, по-твоему?

— Заберешь домой, — обрадовался Эйдан. — Я все оформил совершенно официально, согласно протоколу, как частный заказ. По документам он — домдроид 6-бис, индивидуальная модификация. Если вдруг что — любые тесты пройдет без проблем.

— А если я не хочу?

Эйдан открыл рот. Закрыл. Его собственный биологический процессор завис настолько зримо, что это было бы смешно, если бы у Кейт были силы смеяться.

— К-как?

— Эйдан, — Кейт на секунду зажмурилась, у нее вдруг жутко заболела голова, словно изо всей силы надавили на виски, только изнутри. — То, что ты сделал — это, по сути, большой биомеханический вибратор с лицом мертвого человека. Все остальное — незначительные детали. Поверь, — добавила она с нажимом, видя, что Эйдан пытается что-то возразить. — Детали. И мне это не нужно.

Она повернулась, стараясь больше не смотреть в окно бокса, не слушать растерянное «да, но» Эйдана за спиной, и пошла к выходу. И тут до нее дошло.

Индивидуальный заказ. При отказе клиента подлежит утилизации.

Или она заберет этого игрушечного Ричарда домой и будет любоваться на него каждое утро и каждый вечер… Или она позволит ему умереть еще раз.

В общем, Кейт всегда знала, что она сука. Она думала еще минуты три. Прикидывала среднюю продолжительность жизни и средний срок службы андроидов класса «дом». Она дошла до дверей лаборатории и покрутила ручку. Дождалась, пока Эйдан совершенно несчастным голосом позвал ее назад:

— Кейт, но что же это… Мне что же теперь…

Кейт смотрела на него в упор и ждала. Облегчать ему задачу она не собиралась. Будь на то ее воля — она бы ее усложнила, как могла. Просто из мести. Ну и из воспитательных соображений тоже. Чтобы неповадно было.

— Мне что же, — у Эйдана уже откровенно дрожал подбородок, — утилизировать его?

Кейт с трудом подавила желание сказать «да» и дать поганцу помучаться подольше, но некстати пробудившаяся совесть не позволила.

— Нет. Зови его сюда, я заберу.

— Правда? Нет, правда? — Эйдан только что не запрыгал вокруг нее, как щенок, которого взяли на прогулку.

— Правда. И кровь христианских младенцев я на завтрак тоже не пью.

— Ричард, иди сюда! — радостно заорал Эйдан, и андроид сразу поднялся с кушетки и направился к дверям бокса.

Что? Что?!

— Эйдан.

— Да?

— Ты не включил селектор.

— Э-э-э-э… нет.

— Он был включен все это время?

Выражение лица Эйдана было достаточным ответом. Кейт тоже не стала тратить слов и сделала то, чего не делала с начальной школы, потому что «ты же воспитанная девочка, Кэти», — со всей силы влепила Эйдану затрещину. С ног, правда, сбить не сумела, масса не та, но к противоположной стене он таки отлетел. Как раз в тот момент, когда андроид вошел в лабораторию.

Кейт встретилась с ним взглядом и отчетливо поняла, что при всем внешнем сходстве никогда бы не спутала его с Ричардом. Тот никогда не смотрел на нее со страхом.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

«Гипервентиляция, — автоматически отметила Кейт, глядя на слишком часто вздымающуюся и опадающую грудную клетку андроида. — И почему это меня удивляет? Сама же эндокринную систему домдроиду делала. Главный труд жизни, можно сказать. Эйдан вон всерьез надеется нобелевку за нашу электронно-гипоталамическую передачу получить. Если псевдосинапсы до ума доведет — может, еще и получим… Так, о чем я думаю?»

— Эйдан, ты говорил о документах. Я должна что-то подписать, судя по всему?

— Да, сейчас, — он быстро вывел на экран планшета типовой — это даже она видела — договор о покупке домашнего андроида. — Вот, это и приложение, что ты в курсе изменений, внесенных в базовую комплектацию.

— Хорошо, давай.

Сетчатку пришлось сканировать дважды — Кейт сложно было удержать глаз открытым. Надо же, она и не отдавала себе отчета в том, насколько устала за эти последние недели. Думала, сдаст отчеты и отоспится наконец... Она никогда не верила в бога, но кто-то там, наверху, явно проведал о ее планах — и повеселился. Она покосилась на замершего в дальнем углу лаборатории андроида. Дышать он вроде стал поспокойнее, но подходить к ней близко явно побаивался. Замечательно. Надо ж еще придумать, как его называть. Не Ричардом же. И кроме того…

— Эйдан.

— Да?

— У тебя есть во что его одеть? На улице декабрь, если ты не заметил.

Эйдан принялся растерянно озираться по сторонам, словно надеялся, что в стене лаборатории внезапно раскроется портал в торговый центр.

— У меня, кажется, где-то был свитер…

Понятно. Натянуть его свитер на высоченного и широкоплечего, хоть и исхудавшего, Ричарда было нереально. Хорошо хоть какие-то кеды Эйдан ему нашел.

— Кстати, почему он такой худой? Ты его что, не кормил?

— Почему не кормил? — оскорбился Эйдан. — Каждый день приносил из кафетерия.

— Из кафетерия? Который работает с восьми до четырех? А вечером?

Эйдан посмотрел на нее, на андроида, снова на нее… и уткнулся взглядом в свои кроссовки. Гений. Светило мировой биоэлектроники.

— Ладно, проводи его к пожарному выходу, там машину вплотную подогнать можно. Я через пять минут подъеду, — велела Кейт, прикидывая, что у нее оставалось в холодильнике, и хватит ли этого, чтобы накормить здорового и очень голодного мужика. С одеждой можно будет разобраться завтра. Нет, завтра же Рождество, все закрыто будет… А вещи Ричарда она выбросила.

— Кейт, — Эйдан вдруг придержал ее за рукав.

— Что еще?

— Тебе бы сейчас… Не садиться за руль, наверное?

Ко всем ее проблемам… Этим же ясноглазым чудом и созданным…

— Эйдан, — ласково спросила Кейт, — у тебя в ухе не звенит?

— Нет, — он выпустил ее руку и попятился.

— Отлично. Через пять минут. Внизу.

Выходя из лаборатории, на андроида она старалась не смотреть. Знала, что напугала снова, и оттого сама себе была противна.

Нужно все-таки придумать ему имя. Эйдан называл его Ричардом, зараза такая… Переименовывать сейчас — черт знает, как это на его психике скажется. Матрица-матрицей, но что там Эйдан на самом деле накрутил… И это нечто она собирается тащить к себе домой. Кто из них после этого сумасшедший? Он же еще и коды переписал… Дурдом. Ладно, пусть будет Риком. Всё.

 

 

В машине Рик сел рядом с ней и сразу пристегнулся — похоже, базовые навыки Эйдан в него все-таки вложил. Хоть с этим проблем не будет. Сейчас тот просунул кудрявую голову в окно машины — Рик откинулся на сиденье, давая ему больше места — и затараторил, как будто до этого у него не было никакой возможности даже словом с Кейт перекинуться:

— Ты только не волнуйся, хорошо? И забудь про домдроида, вообще. Никакого мануала и прочей фигни — тебе ничего этого не нужно. Он нормальный человек, понимаешь? Только в голове микросхемы, а не нейроны.

— Именно поэтому ты говоришь о нем в третьем лице, как будто его здесь нет, — Кейт вытащила из бардачка блистер с капсулами от головной боли, проглотила одну, не запивая. Виски все так же распирало изнутри. По-хорошему, надо было послушать Эйдана и вызвать такси. Но такси бы не пропустили на территорию института, пришлось бы выходить за ворота комплекса пешком, а на Рике — тоненькие хлопковые штаны и рубаха, а к вечеру подморозило…

— Все, Эйдан, иди домой. С Рождеством.

— С Рождеством, Кейт.

 

 

Да уж, Рождество ей предстояло веселое. Ёлку, что ли, купить? Кейт покосилась на застывшего на соседнем сиденье Рика. Да нет, что за глупость, он же не ребенок. Без искусственной блокировки андроиды обучаются в сотни раз быстрее человека, а зная Эйдана, можно не сомневаться, что загрузил он своего подопечного по максимуму.

— Какое у тебя образование? — только задав вопрос, Кейт сообразила, что это были первые ее слова, адресованные андроиду.

— Стандартное университетское. Биология, химия, физика и электроника.

Этот голос… Машину кинуло вправо, Кейт только чудом не вылетела на встречную полосу, выровнялась в последний момент. Аккуратно съехала на обочину, притормозила. Посидела, глядя перед собой. Подумала, что тембр голоса определяется структурой мягких тканей гортани, а интонации, очевидно, — той самой матрицей, за которую Эйдан точно получит нобелевскую премию, раз уж за электронно-гипоталамическую передачу им ее не дали. И что надо было все-таки съездить ему по второму уху тоже. Вздохнула и вернулась на шоссе.

Рик ничего не спросил.

 

 

Во второй раз Кейт попыталась заговорить с ним уже дома, когда они поднялись на лифте из подземного гаража в квартиру и она щелкнула выключателем, зажигая свет в гостиной.

— Ты не возражаешь, если я буду звать тебя Риком?

— Да, — ответил тот и тут же поправился: — Нет.

И вдруг подался вперед, сгибаясь, зажимая ладонью рот. Кейт замерла посреди комнаты, не понимая, что происходит и что ей делать, слыша его неровное, хриплое дыхание.

— Я не знаю, как вам отвечать, — он говорил сдавленно, не отнимая руки от лица и, кажется, плакал.

О, Господи.

Как же она влипла.

Кейт сунула сумочку куда-то между безделушек на стеллаже, подошла к андроиду и осторожно — не напугать бы еще больше — погладила по вздрагивающему плечу.

— Тише. Ну, что ты. Я не сделаю тебе ничего дурного, обещаю.

И тут же вспомнила свой разговор с Эйданом, свидетелем которого Рик невольно стал всего пару часов назад. Сильно его успокоят ее обещания, после того как он слышал обсуждение его возможной утилизации.

— Рик, послушай. — Черт, она же так и не получила нормального согласия называть его так… Ладно, это сейчас наименьшая из имеющихся проблем. — Завтра Рождество, праздники, все закрыто. Но после них я свяжусь со своим адвокатом, она очень толковая тетка, и мы придумаем, как гарантировать тебе безопасность. Юридически, понимаешь? Чтобы никто, ни я, ни кто-либо другой, не мог отправить тебя, — проклятье, какое мерзкое слово, оказывается, — на утилизацию, если ты не совершишь ничего такого, за что человека приговорили бы к пожизненному заключению.

Он поднял на нее мокрые, ярко-голубые в электрическом свете глаза и неуверенно спросил:

— Это возможно?

По-хорошему, надо было бы соврать. Но Кейт никогда этого толком не умела — по крайней мере, без подготовки.

— Не знаю. Но думаю, что шансы есть. То есть — в том, что через мою голову твоей судьбой никто распорядиться не имеет права уже сейчас, я уверена на сто процентов. Документы, которые составил Эйдан, это гарантируют. А вот как обезопасить тебя от меня… Или на случай внезапного падения кирпича на мою голову…

У Рика слегка округлились глаза, и она торопливо добавила:

— Это просто выражение такое, шутливое. Эйдан не говорил?

— Нет.

— Ну да, у нас с ним очень разное чувство юмора… Я даже не знаю, у кого хуже.

Ее неожиданно вознаградили кривой и мучительно знакомой улыбкой, от которой она самым позорным образом сбежала на кухню.

 

 

С бытом все утряслось неожиданно просто. Кейт кормила своего андроида «как Дика после тренажерки», спать и вообще жить устроила в кабинете, которым все равно практически не пользовалась, приходя домой только отсыпаться и посидеть перед телевизором в гостиной. По тридцать секунд на канал, после сто двадцать седьмого можно начинать сначала — идеальный способ расслабить мозги. Рождественские хоралы, правда, раздражали, но не настолько, чтобы это стало проблемой.

Проблемой было другое: Кейт не знала, о чем с Риком разговаривать. О чем-то определенно было нужно, не минидроид же, но каждый раз, когда она ловила на себе его взгляд, он быстро отводил глаза и явно старался быть как можно менее заметным. Что при его габаритах даже в ее просторной квартире получалось плохо. К тому же, как на вторые сутки поняла Кейт, он, по-видимому, считал себя не вправе самостоятельно решать, где ему находиться, и перебирался из своей комнаты в гостиную или кухню, только когда она прямо его звала. Хорошо хоть ванной комнатой пользовался без дополнительных указаний.

Чтобы проверить свое предположение, Рождественским вечером Кейт вышла с кухни, когда они загрузили посудомойку после ужина, не окликнув Рика. Посидела минут десять на диване, щелкая пультом и пытаясь расслышать, что делается на кухне, не приглушая звук телевизора. Потом не выдержала и, не выключая его, вернулась за андроидом. Тот сидел на табуретке возле разделочного стола и смотрел на свои сложенные на коленях руки. Что и требовалось доказать.

Кейт медленно подошла, присела перед Риком на корточки и очень осторожно взяла его большие ладони в свои. Ощущение было странное.

Она никогда не умела разговаривать по душам. Дик всегда разговаривал с ней сам. Но Дика больше нет.

— Послушай, Рик… Я понимаю, что тебе сложно. Что ты не знаешь, чего от меня ждать и можно ли мне верить. Я постараюсь это как-то исправить. Завтра позвоню Рите — адвокату… Я тебе уже говорила. Но я не умею читать мысли. И если ты не научишься говорить, что тебе нужно, — я сама не пойму.

— Мне ничего не нужно, — не поднимая глаз, тихо ответил Рик.

— Так не бывает. У живого мыслящего существа должны быть желания. Если их нет — это плохо, это значит — депрессия…

Кейт, скорее, рассуждала вслух, но неожиданно ее слова возымели эффект: Рик поднял голову и посмотрел ей в глаза. Опять резануло по сердцу сходством, но — удивительная все-таки штука, человеческая психика — уже почти привычно.

— Я не понимаю, зачем я вам.

— Не «зачем», а «просто так», — автоматически пошутила Кейт. — Это неправильный вопрос, Рик. Зачем я? Зачем Эйдан? Мы просто есть. И ты теперь есть. Учись жить.

— Зачем вам нужно, чтобы я жил? — переформулировал Рик. Упорный. Кейт всегда это нравилось в людях. К тому же так объясняться проще.

— А это бинарная система. Мне будет больно, если ты умрешь. Значит, мне нужно, чтобы ты жил. Всё просто.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Хотя люди любят все усложнять. Увидишь потом. — Кейт устала сидеть на корточках и скрестила ноги по-турецки, выпустив, наконец, ладони Рика из своих рук. Он тут же снова сложил их на коленях. — А сейчас у меня есть к тебе две простых просьбы. Первая: пожалуйста, обращайся ко мне на «ты». Это не сложно?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. А вторая — просто послушай меня, ладно?

Рик кивнул. Вид у него был настороженный. Кейт улыбнулась, как она надеялась — ободряюще.

— Вот эта квартира — она теперь твой дом. По крайней мере, на первое время. Возможно, потом нам с Ритой удастся найти способ добиться для тебя возможности жить независимо, но пока ее нет, так что придется жить со мной. А раз это твой дом, то ты имеешь полное право быть в любом его месте в любое время. Приглашения ждать не нужно, разрешения спрашивать не нужно. Ну, кроме моей спальни и ванной комнаты, когда я там нахожусь. Если я захочу побыть где-то одна или с кем-то из пришедших ко мне гостей — что, кстати, бывает нечасто, — я тебе скажу, можешь не сомневаться. Договорились?

— Да, — на этот раз он даже улыбнулся.

— Вот и замечательно, — Кейт вскочила на ноги… И буквально в последний момент удержала руку. Еще секунда, и она бы запустила пальцы ему в волосы.

Только этого не хватало.

— Пойдем посмотрим ящик, — торопливо предложила она.

— Ящик?

— Телевизор. Эйдан тебе не рассказывал, какие они раньше были? Пошли, объясню.

 


	4. Chapter 4

На следующее утро Кейт позвонила Рите и напросилась в гости. Сначала хотела, как обычно, позвать ее к себе, но потом представила, как будет объяснять подруге про Рика в присутствии самого Рика, и сказала, что сейчас приедет.

— Мои еще все дрыхнут, десять утра… Давай ближе к вечеру, а? — протянула Рита сонно, и Кейт пустила в ход запрещенный прием. Первый раз в жизни, между прочим.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что случилось? — Рита моментально проснулась, голос стал цепким и очень «адвокатским». — Где ты?

— Не в полицейском участке, если ты об этом, — хмыкнула Кейт. — И труп мне пока перевозить тоже не нужно. Но спасибо за комплимент.

— Ты дома? Я сейчас приеду.

— Нет. Рита, я серьезно. Я буду у тебя через сорок минут.

 

 

Потом она сидела у Риты на веранде, пила чай с бергамотом и слушала, как носятся по дому ее дети, пока та поднимала дела, так или иначе связанные с андроидами. В конце концов, она захлопнула ноутбук и покачала головой:

— Нет, Кейт, имущество. И никак иначе. Единственный шанс это оспорить — создавать свой собственный прецедент и доказывать наличие у него личности и свободной воли, но ты представляешь себе, что это такое? И сколько это будет стоить? Я ведь не потяну — профиль не мой. Да и уровень, если честно.

Кейт скептически подняла бровь.

— Не надо, подруга, я свой потолок знаю. Но дело даже не в этом. Если точно решишься — я помогу и специалиста найти, и на подхвате буду, но… Кейт, на это придется положить несколько лет жизни. Твоей жизни. Они у тебя есть? Лишние?

— Нет. Но я не хочу превращаться в рабовладельца.

— Да почему в рабовладельца?! — взвилась Рита.

— А как еще это назвать? Ты юрист, скажи мне.

Рита встала напротив нее, уперев руки в пышные бока и покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

— У него действительно есть свободная воля?

— Судя по тому, как он ее ограничивает — да.

— Объясни.

Кейт вздохнула.

— Эйдан сказал, что не стал ставить Рику искусственные ограничители развития, которые Андроид Техник прошивает Домдроидам. Но даже если бы поставил — ты же понимаешь, что любому промышленному андроиду хватит мозгов на то, чтобы самостоятельно решить, когда ему ложиться спать, на какой стул сесть, наливать себе молоко в чай или нет? — Кейт взглянула на Риту вопросительно, та кивнула. — Ну так вот, Рик этого не делал. Ждал указаний от меня, пока я ему прямым текстом не проговорила, что эти решения он может принимать сам.

— Ничего себе, — пробормотала Рита.

Кейт чуть было не попросила у нее выпить, потом вспомнила, что едва перевалило за полдень, отказалась от этой идеи и тут же пожалела, что не умеет идти против традиций. Ведь какая, в сущности, разница, в какое время суток принимать алкоголь?

— Слушай, Кейт, я понимаю, насколько тебе тяжело находиться с ним под одной крышей... Точнее — не понимаю, конечно, но в какой-то степени могу представить, и это ужасно. Но пытаться обеспечить ему юридическую независимость…

— Да я уже поняла. А просто снять ему квартиру, выдав за человека…

— Не приведи Бог, — перебила ее Рита. — Даже думать забудь. Если вас на этом поймают — такой скандал будет, век не отмоешься. И его не спасешь. Уничтожат сразу, из соображений безопасности. Ты лучше меня знаешь, как у нас к ней относятся.

— Ладно. Мне возвращаться пора, я его еще так надолго одного не оставляла. Что будем делать на случай моей смерти? Могу я тебе его завещать?

— А что сразу мне?

— Кому еще? Срок службы домдроида — пятьдесят лет, моей маме шестьдесят восемь.

— А Эйдан?

— Ты бы своего хомяка ему завещала? — скептически спросила Кейт. Судя по всему, Рита начала хохмить, сбрасывая нервное напряжение, была у нее такая манера.

— Ты полагаешь, он меня переживет? — оскорбилась та. Ну, точно. Кейт скорчила ей рожу. Рита шумно вздохнула, — Ладно, идея ясна. Кроме меня и железного человека у тебя в целом свете — никогошеньки нет. Иди после Нового года к нотариусу, переписывай завещание. Всегда мечтала потрахаться с твоим мужиком. С ним же можно трахаться?

— В половине случаев андроидов для этого и покупают, — буркнула Кейт. — Только учти, трахаться придется на моей могиле.

— Так в том-то весь и цимес! — радостно возопила Рита, и Кейт пошла одеваться.

 

 

Рик смотрел мультики. И даже не выключил их, когда Кейт вошла, что показалось ей хорошим знаком. Правда, ее перемещения по комнате он все-таки отслеживал — она замечала боковым зрением его взгляд. Кейт сбросила туфли и с ногами забралась на диван рядом с ним.

— Интересно?

— Любопытно, — чуть пожал плечами Рик. — Они все сняты по одной, совершенно стандартной схеме. При этом явно рассчитаны на одну и ту же аудиторию. У детей информация, которую они получают подобным образом, не поступает в долговременную память? Или она вызывает стимуляцию каких-то центров, которые нуждаются в постоянной активации?

У Кейт не было детей, она как-то и не стремилась особо их завести, хотя и не исключала совсем такую возможность — раньше, пока у нее еще был Дик. Он-то как раз хотел… В общем, она только по рассказам Риты и некоторых обремененных семейством коллег знала о «почемучкающем» периоде у детей. И сейчас у нее возникло нехорошее предчувствие, что теперь она получит от жизни все, чего ей раньше в этой сфере не додали.

Но электронные мозги имели, по крайней мере, одно неоспоримое преимущество.

— Тебе Эйдан не давал ничего по психологии?

— Нет? — Рик повернулся к ней, и в его глазах, кажется, впервые загорелся неподдельный интерес.

— Пойдем, — выключая телевизор, сказала Кейт. — Попробуем подобрать тебе литературу. У меня есть удаленный доступ к университетской библиотеке…

 

 

К концу каникул Кейт выяснила, что преимущества искусственного разума зачастую оборачивались нешуточными недостатками, а Андроид Техник ограничивала свою продукцию в развитии не только из иррационального страха перед восстанием машин и нежеланием создавать себе проблемы этического толка. Университетский курс лекций по общей психологии, на освоение которого даже у самого способного студента ушел бы не один месяц, занял Рика лишь на несколько часов. С учетом перерывов на сон, еду, просмотр новостных программ и мультфильмов — на два дня. Все остальное время Кейт пришлось спасаться практикой и водить Рика по паркам, магазинам, кафе и даже в кино, демонстрируя человеческую психологию, так сказать, в действии.

Утомляло ее подобное времяпрепровождение ужасно, но все равно это было легче, чем сидеть дома и придумывать темы для разговора. А что с Риком нужно именно разговаривать, общаться, было абсолютно очевидно: любую информацию он мог в себя загрузить в рекордные сроки и без посторонней помощи, все проблемы у него были с социализацией. Ну, вот пусть хоть так как-то…

Вообще, нужно бы самой почитать что-то по психологии. Или консультанта найти толкового. Только где ж его найдешь такого, чтоб рискнул репутацией и согласился работать с андроидом? Проще уж самой… В свободное от работы время. А работа начинается завтра. И Рик будет один в четырех стенах целый день… Пять дней в неделю в лучшем случае. А то и все семь.

Кейт вытащила планшет и написала Эйдану:

«Я завтра задержусь, расскажи всем о Рике. Андроиде. Предупреди, что он будет приходить в лабораторию со мной. Чтобы никто не удивлялся. Никто. Не удивлялся. Это ясно?»

Повесила пометку «срочно» и через пять минут дождалась ответа:

«Да?»

«Эйдан!»

«Да, мой генерал!»

 

 

Все прошло даже лучше, чем она ожидала. Студенты и лаборанты помоложе, конечно, шушукались, но больше за спиной. Кейт предпочитала их игнорировать, а Рик то ли не замечал, то ли ничего другого и не ожидал. Учитывая освоенный им на каникулах курс общей и социальной психологии — скорее второе. В общем, можно сказать, что в коллектив он вписался без особых проблем. С некоторыми мальчиками из группы Эйдана бывало труднее.

Окончательно Кейт в этом убедилась, когда обнаружила, что Марк с Эдди приноровились эксплуатировать Рика вместо тридцать первой «Статистики». А что — удобно: не нужно никакие совокупности формировать, выводишь первичные данные на экран и суешь андроиду под нос: «Есть достоверные различия между группами? А по каким признакам?»

Кейт устроила парням разнос, поинтересовавшись, кто будет защищать тезисы по этим результатам — тоже Рик? И кто собирается претендовать на место Кэтлин, собирающейся на пенсию лаборантки. Потом, убедившись, что они в достаточной мере осознали недопустимость замены собственных мозгов чужими, пусть и более совершенными, спросила:

— Вы группы-то хоть закодировали?

— Конечно, — выпалил Эдди. — И группы, и признаки. Потому ему и дали посмотреть, что у нас уже взгляд замылился, боялись, что очевидного не увидим.

— И как?

— Да нет, вроде ничего не пропустили… Так ведь, Рик?

— Так, — кивнул тот. Кажется, ему было скучно.

— Ладно, — Кейт встала и щелкнула ногтем по экрану с данными. — Убедились? Дальше — сами.

Наверное, стоило забрать Рика к себе в кабинет — данные, которые стекались к ней каждый день, определенно были разнообразнее и интереснее того, что могли предложить аспиранты… Но Кейт и так приходилось проводить с ним все свободное время, и постепенно само это словосочетание начало приобретать для нее несколько иной смысл. Не замечать присутствия Рика, даже когда он сидел, молча уткнувшись в соседний компьютер, у нее не получалось.

Но в лаборатории был еще один сотрудник, не менее, чем она, способный занять человека — или не совсем человека — с развитым интеллектом, и куда более нее заслуживающий этой участи. В последнем Кейт не сомневалась, и даже ее совесть, обычно болезненно чувствительная ко всему, что касалось андроида, промолчала.

— Пойдем, — заявила Кейт. — Отведу тебя в царство Эйдана.

— Это в бокс? — уточнил Рик.

— Нет, это вообще на другом этаже, — автоматически поправила Кейт, сворачивая к лифтам. И только нажав на кнопку вызова, сообразила, о чем он на самом деле спрашивает. Заглянула в глаза — точно: зрачки расширены, и на лбу испарина. — Рик, послушай…

Звякнул, сообщая о своем прибытии, лифт. Двери раскрылись, и без того бледное лицо Рика залило неприятным голубоватым светом. Кейт подумала, что курс общей психологии впору проходить ей самой. Еще бы понять — когда.

— Эйдан — он, конечно… Немного странный, — начала она неуверенно. — Может быть, даже не немного. Но он не злой. И он точно не хотел тебе ничего дурного. Просто не подумал.

Рик криво усмехнулся, и Кейт мысленно дала себе пинка: успокоила, называется. Вздохнула и, уже не пытаясь быть дипломатичной, тем более, что получалось это у нее отвратительно, сказала прямо:

— Он дебил. Во всем, что касается человеческих отношений — точно. Даже на моем фоне. И — да, я имею представление о степени своей толстокожести, не нужно так удивленно на меня смотреть. — Хотя от последних слов Рик явно смутился, это она уже комментировать не стала. — Но он гений. На самом деле, кроме шуток. Я никогда ни у кого не встречала такой ясности ума и нестандартности мышления. И мне правда кажется, что тебе с ним будет интересно.

— А ему со мной? — чуть помедлив, спросил Рик.

— Ну, — неловко улыбнулась Кейт, — он еще и жутко любопытен.

— Думаешь, ему будет интересно посмотреть, что у него получилось?

— Думаю, он понятия не имеет, что у него получилось. — Нервическая веселость Кейт как-то враз улетучилась, приходилось прилагать определенные усилия, чтобы не начать хмуриться и в очередной раз не напугать Рика. Хотя, кажется, он начал наконец привыкать к проявлениям ее эмоций — по крайней мере, перестал шарахаться от каждого резкого движения. — Но поскольку он все-таки не идиот, ну или не совсем идиот, или идиот не в том, что касается… В общем, ты понял, — Кейт вскинула руки, выдохнула. — Короче. Если он поговорит с тобой хотя бы минут пятнадцать — при условии, что ты будешь с ним разговаривать, нормально разговаривать, а не смотреть молча в пол и внимать, ему станет очень, очень интересно. И он от тебя уже не отстанет.

Рик неожиданно улыбнулся:

— Несколько пугающая перспектива, ты не находишь?

— Да? Ну, у тебя же есть телефон, ты в любой момент сможешь мне позвонить, и я тебя спасу.

Кажется, он хотел еще что-то сказать, но тут снова открылись двери лифта, из него вывалилось трое студентов-первогодков, и разговор свернулся сам собой.

Кейт отвела Рика к Эйдану, злорадно проигнорировала выражение панического ужаса в глазах последнего, уходя, прошептала Рику на ухо «телефон» — и забыла про них до глубокого вечера. Нужно же было когда-то и поработать?

 


	5. Chapter 5

Идея свести Рика с Эйданом оказалась на удивление удачной. Рик его не боялся — это стало ясно первым же вечером, когда Кейт, спохватившись, глянула на часы и обнаружила, что до полуночи осталось немногим больше часа. Она подорвалась из кабинета, забыв даже свет выключить, сбежала по пожарной лестнице на «электронный» этаж — до лифтов было дальше, да и ждать его еще… И обнаружила андроида и его создателя зарывшимися — в буквальном смысле — во внутренности старого списанного томографа. Самого старого — их предыдущий Кейт бы так раздраконить не позволила, конечно. А этот, допотопный, было уже не жаль. Хотя во что его можно было превратить, кроме томографа же, причем заведомо более слабого, чем те, что стояли на вооружении у лаборатории сейчас… И уж определенно никаких матриц на нем снимать было нельзя. Ладно, это Эйдановы игрушки и его дело.

— Кхм, — откашлялась, обозначая свое присутствие, Кейт. — Рик.

— Кейт? — тот длинноногим тихоокеанским крабом выполз из-под прибора. По-совиному моргающий Эйдан высунулся из его сердцевины; кожух был давно снят, и вся картина больше всего напоминала кадр из какого-нибудь древнего фильма про безумного ученого.

— Уже одиннадцать часов, вообще-то.

— Что, правда? — Рик смущенно потер кончик носа, но улыбнулся, услышав недоверчивое восклицание Эйдана:

— Да не может быть! Майкл же только что ушел… А, нет, правда…

Рик хмыкнул и окончательно выбрался из-под томографа. Аккуратно отряхнул джинсы, спросил:

— Уходим?

— Безусловно. Я хочу спать, а еще больше — есть. И ты, наверняка, тоже, — кивнула Кейт.

По-хорошему, стоило бы и Эйдана из лаборатории выставить, отправить домой отсыпаться, но помешали неожиданно всплывшие представления Кейт о субординации. При Рике — неудобно. Кейт даже притормозила от удивления на пути к лифтам, когда это поняла. Рик заглянул вопросительно в лицо, она только головой покачала:

— Все в порядке. Просто задумалась.

Похоже, она невольно записала андроида в число «младших коллег». Забавно. Но почему бы и нет?

 

 

Вскоре стало ясно, что с работой у Рика в самом деле «срослось». Эйдан, конечно, эксплуатировал его в хвост и в гриву, но со знанием дела, а не как переносной планшет с удобным интерфейсом, и Рику с ним действительно было интересно. Кейт трижды устраивала ему «допрос с пристрастием», чтобы в этом убедиться, и, в конце концов, осталась довольна. Рик, впрочем, в долгу не остался, поинтересовавшись после очередного разговора, может ли он в свою очередь расспрашивать ее о работе. Кейт несколько растерялась, но ответила согласием. Не хватало только, чтобы, получив отказ, он замкнулся в себе, а она потом гадала, то ли у него все в порядке с Эйданом, то ли тот потихоньку загоняет Рика в депрессию.

Вопрос о принципиальной возможности депрессии у андроида оставался открытым. Кейт подняла уже всю существующую литературу по данному вопросу — но, будучи биологом, она бы все-таки поставила на гормоны против электроники. По-хорошему, надо обсудить это с Эйданом… Но не тогда же, когда Рик с ним работает, верно?

Расспросы свои Рик начал с банального: сознательно ли она добивается того, чтобы сотрудники ее боялись. Кейт фыркнула и объяснила, что она — начальник. И эта система иначе не работает.

Рик почему-то ухмыльнулся и поинтересовался, как она думает, чего именно ее сотрудники боятся больше всего. Кейт нахмурилась — откуда ей знать, что у людей в головах?

— Работу потерять, наверное, чего еще? Плохие рекомендации после аспирантуры получить. Слушай, я мыслей не читаю. — Ей начинал надоедать этот разговор, и она постаралась перевести его в шутку: — Это не входит в мои служебные обязанности.

— Последний вопрос. Пожалуйста. — Рик присел перед ней на корточки, заглянул снизу вверх в глаза, и у Кейт внутри вдруг стало очень тепло, словно нагревательный элемент включили. Дурацкий разговор сразу перестал казаться проблемой. — Какое из возможных прегрешений своих сотрудников ты считаешь наименее простительным? — И, словно видя, что она «зависла», стал предлагать варианты: — Прогулы, опоздания, небрежность в работе…

У Кейт в мозгу словно рубильник щелкнул. Заодно и нагревательный элемент выключился.

— Небрежность? Небрежность, Рик, бывает у официанта в ресторане. У нас бывают либо ошибки, либо фальсификации. Первое — простительно, если не становится системой, потому что если у человека руки не из того места растут, экспериментальной наукой ему лучше не заниматься, а второе… Если поймаю — наукой он точно заниматься больше не будет. Никакой.

— Были прецеденты? — после небольшой паузы спросил Рик. Он больше не улыбался.

— Был. Один.

— И что с ним стало?

— Понятия не имею. Спроси у тех, кто тебе поведал эту занимательную историю. Ты же из-за нее начал меня расспрашивать?

Вопрос был скорее риторическим, но Рик неожиданно ответил:

— Нет, Кейт. Правда, нет.

Недослушав, она поднялась с дивана и направилась к себе, не столько злая, сколько раздраженная. Она не любила вспоминать ту историю, хотя и была тогда абсолютно и стопроцентно права (иначе просто ничего не доказала бы). Но бесконечные разбирательства попортили ей немало крови.

— Кейт, — Рик замер на пороге ее спальни, не решаясь его переступить. Ну да, все верно, она же сама ему запретила. — Я в самом деле не знал. Я совсем не потому спрашивал.

— Тогда почему?

— Потому что ты, как мне кажется, не совсем правильно себе представляешь, как работает эта твоя система. Лаборатория.

— Да ну? — Кейт запрыгнула на кровать, скрестила ноги по-турецки, похлопала ладонью рядом с собой. О том, какая это была феерическая глупость, она поняла три секунды спустя, когда Рик воспользовался приглашением, и его плечи, ноги и прочие части тела оказались в пределах ее непосредственной досягаемости. У нее на кровати. Вот же…

— Понимаешь, твои сотрудники — они на самом деле не тебя боятся. Они боятся тебя разочаровать, — вещал тем временем Рик, проникновенно заглядывая ей в глаза. Машина чертова. — Твоя система работает не на страхе, а на уважении. И я никого не расспрашивал напрямую, не подумай, — он улыбнулся, и Кейт мысленно застонала. — Ты же не зря мне курс социальной психологии скачивала.

— Угу. Я поняла. Ты провел психологический опрос в свободное от Эйдана время. Молодец.

— Не надо было? — улыбка Рика увядала на глазах, как фикус без полива, зато угрызения совести Кейт расцветали пышным цветом. И за что ей такое?

— Да нет, почему, интересный результат, — взяв себя в руки, она сумела улыбнуться в ответ и даже похлопала его по колену. — Надо будет обдумать, когда голова будет не такая отупевшая. Но сейчас я правда не соображаю уже, спать очень хочется. У меня же, в отличие от некоторых, мозги не железные.

— А. Ну, я тогда пойду.

— Да, давай. — Кейт чуть было не подпихнула его к двери, удержалась в последний момент. — Не обижайся, хорошо? Меня что-то срубило совсем.

 

 

Через неделю она позвонила Рите. Вечером с институтской парковки, ежась от пронизывающего весеннего ветра.

— Помнится, ты обещала мне свидание вслепую устроить? Предложение еще в силе? Только мне нужен секс без обязательств. По возможности — на этом же свидании.

— Э-э-э, — сказала Рита.

Прошло секунд тридцать. Кейт посмотрела на часы: точно прошло.

— Рита? Ты там уснула?

— Нет.

— Так чего молчишь?

— Перевариваю.

— Замечательно. И сколько времени займет твое ментальное пищеварение? Мне перезвонить попозже?

— Я так думаю, что лучше заехать.

— О, Боже. А без лишнего драматизма и беседы по душам — никак?

— Ну, — протянула Рита, — ты всегда можешь пойти в бар для одиноких.

Кейт сначала произнесла вслух, что она думает по поводу этой идеи и своей лучшей подруги, а потом воровато огляделась — не вышел ли на парковку кто-то из коллег. Голос у нее был не так чтобы очень громкий, но все же… По счастью, большинство уже разъехалось по домам, на площадке было пустынно.

— Ладно, — сдалась Кейт. — Когда?

— Сейчас? — предложила Рита.

— Шутишь? Я только из института вышла, а мне еще Рика ужином кормить.

— А что, он сам поесть не может? Приготовление яичницы в его программу не заложено?

— Нет у него никакой программы, я же тебе объясняла, — зашипела Кейт.

Рита шипением не впечатлилась.

— Да, подруга, с тобой определенно надо что-то делать. Ты уже шуток не понимаешь.

— Я тебе сказала, что со мной надо делать.

— Да-да, твою мысль я уловила. Приезжай, обсудим.

— Ладно. Сейчас отвезу Рика домой — и нет, на такси я его не отправлю — и приеду. Часа через полтора буду.

 

 

В результате Кейт так и не поняла, зачем Рита ее выдернула. Дети уже спали, Майкл открыл бутылку вина, и они с Ритой накормили ее ужином и слегка напоили, рассказали свои последние новости, расспросили про Рика... В общем, ничего такого, о чем нельзя было поболтать он-лайн. Наверное, дело было все-таки в Рике: Рите хотелось о нем посплетничать, а когда Кейт созванивалась с ней из дома или с работы, он почти всегда был рядом.

Потом Майкл вышел на веранду покурить, и Рита клятвенно заверила Кейт, что к выходным организует ей встречу с каким-то кузеном своей коллеги.

— Надеюсь, он не жену ищет? — мрачно поинтересовалась Кейт.

— Да нет, вроде. Он не так давно развелся, не думаю, что горит желанием повторить опыт в ближайшем будущем.

— А, это хорошо. Мне подходит.

— Вот и я так думаю. Значит, я тебе позвоню. В субботу утром, скорее всего.

 

 

Позвонила она, в итоге, даже раньше: вечером в пятницу. Прямо в дверь квартиры.

— А если бы нас не было дома? — спросила, открывая ей, Кейт.

— Шутить изволишь? — нисколько не смутившись, ответила Рита. — Я что, первый день тебя знаю? Я припарковалась за большим кленом на углу и смотрела, когда ты приедешь.

Преодолев естественное желание стукнуться головой о ближайший дверной косяк, Кейт обернулась к вышедшему на шум Рику и представила:

— Знакомься. Эта беспардонная особа, лишенная всякого представления о приличиях, — моя лучшая подруга Рита. — И добавила, спохватившись: — Та, которая адвокат. Она хорошая, на самом деле.

Прозвучало… Именно настолько неуклюже, насколько она думала, судя по выражению Ритиного лица — Кейт на секунду на нее покосилась и тут же отвела взгляд.

— Очень приятно. Хотите чаю? — вежливо предложил Рик.

— Бл… — сказала Рита. — Извини.

— Тогда я поставлю чайник, — он ушел на кухню.

Рита беззвучно шевельнула губами, потом подняла враз покрасневшие глаза на Кейт, хотела что-то сказать… Та не позволила:

— Перестань. Он — не Ричард. Очень похож, да. Как брат-близнец. Даже больше. Но он другой человек.

— Человек? — даже с севшим от эмоций голосом Рита оставалась адвокатом.

Кейт усмехнулась. Забрала у нее куртку, повесила на крючок в форме дракона.

— Я биолог, Рита. И я пятнадцать лет работаю с дроидами. Если я говорю «человек», то я точно знаю, какой смысл вкладываю в свои слова. И я за них отвечаю.

Рита почему-то молчала. Кейт взглянула на нее поверх изогнутых драконьих рогов и увидела, что она смотрит ей за спину, как раз в сторону кухни, и выражение лица у нее глупое. Кейт подумала, что не станет оборачиваться.

Ей и не пришлось.

Рик подошел сам, поцеловал ее сзади в щеку, сказал «спасибо» и ушел обратно на кухню — она слышала шаги. Еще минуту, наверное, они с Ритой просто хлопали глазами друг на друга, и Кейт пыталась понять, что у нее горит сильнее, щеки или уши. Потом она вспомнила, о чем думала до того, как… И подумала, что то выражение, у Риты, было еще ничего. Наверняка. Но можно ведь и спросить, да?

— Рита.

— М-м-м?

— У меня очень глупый вид?

— Необычайно, — с глубоким и искренним чувством сказала лучшая подруга.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Из устроенного Ритой свидания ничего толкового не получилось. Во-первых, Кейт начисто разучилась флиртовать. Ну вот как-то не было необходимости уже лет… Когда она попыталась прикинуть в уме, сколько именно, настроение, и без того невеселое, испортилось окончательно. Еще немного, и она начнет высматривать у себя морщины и седые волосы по утрам.

А во-вторых, парень ей просто не понравился. Нет, он был достаточно смазливым, и даже выше ее ростом, хотя это как раз никогда не имело для нее большого значения, и голос у него был низкий, и держался вполне уверенно, но не нагло… Ладно, себе-то можно не врать? Диком он не был. И Риком тоже. Но ей и не нужен был тот, кто заинтересовал бы ее больше, чем на один вечер, так что дело, наверное, было даже не в этом… А черт его знает, в чем.

Кейт сослалась на головную боль, вызвала себе такси и позорнейшим образом сбежала практически от расстеленной кровати. Стыдно было настолько, что, влетев после этого домой и встретившись взглядом с Риком, мирно сидевшим с книжкой на диване, она не нашла ничего лучше, чем выпалить:

— Что уставился?

Дальше она осеклась и про причину своего отвратительного настроения сообщать уже не стала, но и того хватило. С довольно подвижного обычно лица Рика словно губкой стерли всякое выражение, и он больше, чем когда либо, стал походить на свой прототип. Не на Ричарда. На Домдроида-6.

— Извини.

— Извините.

Они произнесли это одновременно, и Кейт чуть не застонала, услышав, как он снова перешел на «вы».

— Рик, — Кейт провела рукой по волосам, дернула за них. — Прости, я не имела никакого права…

— Имели.

Кейт посмотрела на его большие красивые ладони, которые он опять сложил на коленях, и подумала, что на то, чтобы начинать все с начала, у нее просто не хватит сил. Значит, нужно как-то выбираться из этой ситуации сейчас, пока совсем не завалило.

Она еще раз взлохматила себе волосы — мама, помнится, говорила, что это делает ее похожей на ведьму — и уселась на пол напротив Рика. Каблуки противно врезались в задницу, но по-другому в юбке не сядешь. Не перед мужиком, по крайней мере, андроид он или нет.

— Верно, имела. Но не по той причине, о которой ты подумал. — Кейт сделала паузу и даже дыхание затаила: «Ну же? Ну?!». Рик поднял было взгляд, но не успела она облегченно выдохнуть, как снова спрятал его в ресницах. Хотела бы Кейт, чтоб это можно было принять за кокетство.

— И хоть ты и не спрашиваешь — по какой, я тебе скажу. — Кейт просто не знала, что еще делать. — Знаешь, среди всех людей, с которыми мне приходится сейчас общаться, есть двое, на кого я могу позволить себе наорать. Это Рита и Эйдан. Можешь определить, чем они отличаются от остальных?

Рик снова поднял глаза и уже не отвел, внимательно всматриваясь в ее лицо. Кейт кивнула, чувствуя, как начинает дергаться жила на шее. Все-таки она совершенно не приспособлена для таких разговоров.

— Уверена, что можешь. Это несложно. А значит, можешь понять, что именно дает мне право не соблюдать с ними общепринятые нормы поведения, и почему я сегодня вышла за рамки этих норм с тобой. За что еще раз прошу прощения.

— Ты считаешь меня другом, — медленно проговорил Рик.

Это не было вопросом, и слава Богу, потому что Кейт смертельно не хотелось ему врать. Она поднялась на ноги, сбросила, наконец, туфли — чертовы шпильки! — спросила:

— Ты ужинал?

— Да. Что у тебя случилось?

Врать не хотелось по-прежнему, хотелось уткнуться в широкое плечо, обхватить руками за пояс…

— Просто неудачное свидание.

Рик как-то внезапно очутился совсем рядом. Еще секунду назад она стояла в дверях кухни, а он сидел в гостиной, и вот он уже касается грудью ее плеча и дышит ей в висок. Правильно, максимальная скорость реакции — в полтора раза выше человеческой.

— Он тебя обидел?

Кейт даже не сразу поняла, о ком он спрашивает. А когда сообразила, то чуть не расхохоталась.

— Да упаси Бог. Это я его обидела. Я та еще стерва, знаешь ли.

— Я заметил, — Рик улыбнулся одной стороной рта, и Кейт вдруг повело так, что нужно стало во что-то вцепиться. Но косяк почему-то оказался далеко, а локоть Рика — прямо под рукой. Она помотала головой, отталкивая, но только стиснула пальцы крепче.

— Почему? Кейт?

— Потому что это неправильно, — пробормотала Кейт, жадно, словно завязавший курильщик — дым от чужой сигареты, вдыхая запах его кожи. Да что ж он так близко-то…

— Почему? Потому что я — вещь?

— Идиот! — взвыла Кейт, вцепляясь ему в волосы и дергая к себе, совсем к себе, вниз, и целуя, яростно и отчаянно, эти чертовы тонкие губы.

 

 

На кафельном полу кухни было скользко, холодно и жестко. И это не имело совершенно никакого значения.

— Кейт.

— М-м-м.

— Оно всегда так?

— Нет. Я… Сильно тебя поцарапала?

— Не знаю. Сильно — это как?

Кейт застонала и уткнулась обратно ему в плечо. Ей было ужасно стыдно и очень, очень хорошо.

 

 

Утром Кейт мучительно пыталась сообразить, как теперь объяснить Рику, что дома — это одно, на работе — другое, а с Ритой — вообще третье… Не понадобилось.

Пока она варила кофе, Рик подкрался сзади, оплел ее своими длинными руками, как осьминог, сложил подбородок на плечо и спросил:

— Сколько минут ты можешь выделить на завтрак?

Кейт невольно взглянула на электронную полоску часов над плитой.

— Минут двадцать.

— А на меня?

Она осторожно полуобернулась, чтобы не разорвать объятий, но суметь заглянуть ему в лицо. Он жмурился, как сытый кот, хотя еще не завтракал, и улыбался. Ради разнообразия — симметрично. Под ее изучающим взглядом Рик приоткрыл один глаз и пояснил:

— Я имею в виду, пока ты не перешла в модус начальницы.

— То есть ты понимаешь, что мне придется в него перейти, когда мы приедем на работу? — уточнила Кейт.

Рик вздохнул:

— Кейт, я же не только учебники и научные статьи читал. В сети вообще много чего есть.

От понимания того, о чем он говорит, Кейт даже прикрыла на секунду глаза. И тут же открыла их вновь: она никогда не отличалась богатым воображением, но на то, чтобы заполнить темноту под веками, его хватило с лихвой.

— Я не хочу этого знать.

Он тихо рассмеялся и потерся кончиком острого носа о ее шею. Прямо под ухом, вот точно в том самом месте, где надо. Точнее — не надо.

И тут же, как будто это было самое обычное дело, спросил:

— Так когда нам выходить?

Ценой изрядного усилия воли преодолев желание потереться о него уже самой, Кейт честно ответила:

— Если сделаешь так еще раз — то завтра.

Рик замер.

— Почему?

— Потому что «перейти в модус начальницы» в ближайшее время я буду не в состоянии, а появляться на работе с опозданием на два часа и врать про пробки, совещание в министерстве и прочую ерунду не хочу. Лучше уж честно взять выходной.

Она еще не договорила, а обнимающие ее руки уже разжались и сползли с ее плеч.

— Я лишаю тебя способности работать, — отстранившись, ровным голосом сообщил Рик.

Кейт быстро развернулась, ухватила его за футболку, заглянула в глаза. Взгляд пустой, расфокусированный. Вот же башка железная!

— Рик. Послушай меня. Посмотри в окно.

Он медленно повернул голову и послушно уставился на серые стены соседних домов. Хорошо хоть туман рассеялся, а то что бы она ему показывала? Молоко?

— Что ты видишь? — и, когда он не ответил сразу, добавила требовательно: — Рик?

— Город.

— Верно. Цивилизацию. Построенную такими же людьми, как и я. Которые реагировали друг на друга так же, как я реагирую на тебя. Тоже лишались способности работать.

Рик повернул голову и посмотрел на нее. Кажется, на его красивой физиономии появилось какое-то выражение.

— Не настолько?

— Не настолько. — Кейт перевела дыхание. — Ну что, мы едем на работу или как?

— Едем.

— Хорошо. Позавтракаем в кафетерии.

 

 

Они уже вышли из машины на институтской стоянке, и Кейт балансировала на одной ноге, пытаясь одновременно запереть дверцу и поймать ступней соскочившую туфлю, когда Рик внезапно сообщил:

— Ты очень красивая.

И, пока она в некотором ошалении включала сигнализацию, ушел вперед к лифтам. Кейт его догнала, конечно — благо, на работу каблуки не носила. Прошипела, входя в лифт — к несчастью, они в нем ехали не одни:

— Это что сейчас было?

— Это было «не настолько», — ухмыльнулся Рик и вышел на «электронном» этаже.

Кейт кипела до самого ланча.

 

 

Но на работе они не спалились. Ни в тот день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц. А вот Рита их вычислила в первый же раз, когда Кейт имела неосторожность привести Рика к ней в дом. На детский день рождения, Бога ради!

Вытащив Кейт на кухню — помочь вынести торт, Рита тут же вцепилась в нее, как клещ:

— Ну и как он? Лучше обычного мужика? Сколько раз может?

— Рита!

— Что? Уж лучшей подруге можешь сказать?

— У нас ничего не было, — зашипела Кейт, отчаянно стараясь убедить себя в том, что говорит правду. Единственным шансом провести Риту было искренне верить в то, что пытаешься ей скормить. Иногда срабатывало, хотя и нечасто. Но не в этот раз.

— Кейт, — снисходительно улыбнулась Рита, — я проверила.

— Что?!

— Зажала его слегка в коридоре. — Рита вальяжно качнула пышным плечом, и Кейт как-то очень хорошо себе представила это «слегка». Захотелось срочно пойти, найти Рика и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. — Уж удовлетворенного мужика от неудовлетворенного я всегда отличу. Так что либо он трахает кого-то из твоих аспиранток, либо ты ему даешь.

Кейт не дралась с Ритой с тех самых пор, как ее убедили в том, что воспитанные девочки решают споры иначе. Но сейчас стоящее в углу кухни пластмассовое ведерко для мусора показалось самым подходящим к случаю аргументом.

От попрания законов гостеприимства ее спас Рик, заглянувший на кухню в поисках полотенца — дети уронили вазу с цветами. Кейт, уже стоявшая с голубым ведерком в руках, подняла на него глаза и выпалила — черт знает почему, сама потом объяснить не могла:

— Рик. Убей ее, пожалуйста.

Он застыл — буквально на долю мгновения, едва ощутимо, такой почти незаметный стоп-кадр, на грани человеческого восприятия, — а потом очень спокойно ответил:

— Не могу. Но могу просчитать хороший, надежный несчастный случай. Нужно?

На кухне стало очень тихо. Стало слышно, как визжат и хохочут дети в саду, переговариваются взрослые в гостиной, кажется, даже как капает на пол вода из разбитой вазы.

— Нет. Я пошутила, Рик. Вот, — она протянула ему ведро и подвернувшееся под руку полотенце с золотыми рыбками, — разберись там, пожалуйста.

— Хорошо.

Когда он вышел, Рита подтащила к шкафу табуретку, влезла на нее и выудила с верхней полки заначку — пачку сигарет. Майкл в очередной раз бросал курить.

— Кейт, — со второй попытки прикурив сигарету, Рита устроилась с ней возле вытяжки. Пальцы у нее подрагивали. — А ведь он не шутил.

— Думаю, что нет.

— И вот это счастье ты мне завещала?

— Ага, — Кейт потянула носом, вдыхая едкий дым, и оперлась бедром о кухонную стойку. Кажется, ее тоже начало отпускать.

— Может, перепишешь?

— И не подумаю. Но если ты перестанешь его лапать, я тебя переживу.

— Обещаешь?

— Слово даю.

— По рукам, — Рита зажала сигарету в зубах и протянула ей ладонь. Кейт хмыкнула и хлопнула по ней своей.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Перед Пасхальными каникулами у электронщиков грянул взрыв. В фигуральном смысле, но в первую минуту Кейт почти пожалела, что не в буквальном. И как она прошляпила такое? Ведь не день наверняка назревало, не два… Слишком увлеклась личной жизнью. Хорош начальник, ничего не скажешь. Аспирант Эйдана, Лесли, прибежавший за ней, теперь откровенно прятался за ее спиной, а в центре лаборатории его руководитель в голос орал на Рика.

— Ты думаешь, что это и есть наука, да? Держать Скопус в голове? Чем больше ссылок, тем надежней исследование? Ты идиот!

Рик сидел на краешке лабораторного стола и покачивал ногой. Вид у него был настолько невозмутимый, что это граничило с издевательством. Или уже даже не граничило.

— Что здесь происходит? Эйдан? — холодно поинтересовалась Кейт. Сказать, что происходящее ей не нравилось, было бы сильным преуменьшением.

По счастью, переключался тот всегда моментально. Вот и сейчас — развернулся к ней, раздул ноздри, глаза блестят, волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу… Что называется, почувствуй себя мельницей, дождавшейся своего Дон Кихота.

— Что? — выпалил Эйдан. — Я тебе скажу, что. Я разработал, — дальше последовала длинная быстрая тирада из электротехнических и информационных терминов, в которой Кейт понимала по большей части только предлоги, но по отдельным знакомым словам догадалась, что речь шла об очередном «побочном увлечении» Эйдана, которым тот загорелся пару недель назад. — И я собираюсь сделать…

— Аналогичный эксперимент с отрицательным результатом проведен Роджерсом с соавторами три года назад, данные докладывались на конференции в Дели в марте позапрошлого года, — ровным голосом сообщил Рик.

— Не аналогичный, мать твою, не аналогичный! Сходный! Они использовали другой принцип! Тот, который хочу задействовать я…

— Был использован в серии экспериментов Пальма с соавторами еще десять лет назад и показал свою непригодность для применения в условиях…

— А-а-а-а, — Эйдан схватил со стола какую-то плату и запустил ее — по счастью, все-таки не Рику в голову, хотя, с точки зрения Кейт, можно было и так. Плата ударилась о кафель стены и разлетелась на мелкие детали, веселым фейерверком брызнувшими во все стороны. Да уж, праздничек.

— Все. Хватит. — Эйдан снова набрал воздуха в легкие, и она повторила, положив ладонь ему на грудь: — Хватит. Я поняла.

Эйдан длинно выдохнул и как-то весь сдулся, сник. Кейт обернулась через плечо на Рика. Тот едва заметно приподнял бровь. Или показалось? Она сморгнула — нет, совершенно бесстрастное лицо. Все-таки показалось.

— Рик, поднимись в мой кабинет. Пожалуйста. Я скоро приду.

Он слез со стола и вышел, Лесли выскользнул за ним. Остальные сотрудники, похоже, разбежались еще раньше, она даже не заметила, когда. Эйдан поднял с пола высокий табурет — он что, еще и мебелью тут кидался? — взгромоздился на него, ссутулился… Кейт присела напротив.

— Ну и чего ты взбесился? Тебе что, нужно доказывать, что научный метод не сводится к анализу и наблюдения еще никто не отменял? И кому тебе это нужно доказывать?

Эйдан смотрел на нее с тоской и кусал уголок губы.

— Что ты молчишь? Ты хотел сделать эту штуку — прости, мне мозгов не хватает даже запомнить, как ты ее называешь, — Эйдан вяло усмехнулся, — так сделай, какая тебе разница, что Рик по этому поводу думает?

— Никакой. Только она не будет работать, Кейт. Понимаешь? Этот самодовольный железноголовый индюк прав. А я идиот. Ты напрасно тратишь на меня финансирование.

— Ну, начинается. Был бы ты идиотом, этот железноголовый индюк сейчас выгуливал бы песика какой-нибудь миллионерши и выполнял простые голосовые команды, а не выносил бы тебе мозг. — Эйдан хмыкнул, но как-то вяло. — Что, не так?

— Так, но…

— Что?

— Он действительно соображает лучше меня, — с какой-то почти детской обидой сказал Эйдан. — И дело не в скорости, не в объеме обрабатываемой информации — тут понятно, что человеческому мозгу с электронным не тягаться. Но он всегда находит самое красивое решение, даже когда я его не вижу. А я был уверен, что машины не способны к творчеству.

— Он не машина.

— Да. Определенно.

— Я заберу его у тебя, — заявила Кейт, поднимаясь. — Переведу к цитогенетикам. Мирка у меня давно студента просит — вот, пусть займется.

 

 

Рик честно дождался ее в кабинете. Даже не присел — стоял у стола. Прямо образцовый подчиненный, ожидающий выволочки. Что ж, это она обеспечит ему без проблем.

— И за каким чертом ты это устроил?

Правда, садиться за стол для довершения картины она не стала, остановилась напротив, в двух шагах. Рик чуть наклонил голову, посмотрел как-то искоса, непривычно, усмехнулся:

— Ты полагаешь, что монстр Франкенштейна не имеет права мстить своему создателю?

— Что? — Кейт опешила. Этого она действительно не ожидала. — Да какой из тебя монстр?

— А кто ж еще? Галатея?

— Элиза Дулиттл, — фыркнула Кейт первое, что пришло в голову.

— Кто? — синие глаза Рика округлились от удивления, вся саркастичность слетела с него, как маска УФ-защиты.

— Ты не читал Шоу?! — не спросила, взвыла от восторга Кейт и, схватив со стола сумочку и планшет, скомандовала: — Едем домой. Ты поведешь.

У нее точно была копия «Моей прекрасной леди» с Одри Хепбёрн.

 

 

Уже сидя в машине, она отправила сообщение Эйдану:

«Сегодня вечером ты будешь отмщен».

Через минуту пришел ответ:

«Надеюсь, это будет включать в себя кляп, наручники и плетку».

«Эйдан!!!»

«А что? Тебе пойдет чер…»

Кейт стерла последнее сообщение быстрее, чем успела его дочитать.

«Я этого не видела».

«Как скажешь».

Кейт аккуратно убрала планшет в сумочку и покосилась на Рика. Тот, не отвлекаясь, следил за дорогой. Кажется. Но фантазии у Эйдана… Интересно, это только она их вызывает или? Нет, она не будет об этом думать. Никогда.

 

 

Проснувшись утром под «Я танцевать хочу», исполняемое красивым мужским баритоном, Кейт некоторое время пыталась сообразить, кто же в итоге кому и за что отомстил. В конце концов решила, что уж она-то в любом случае осталась в выигрыше. Пел Рик, между прочим, очень даже неплохо, и блинчики, судя по запаху, испечь успел вкусные. Идиллия, право слово.

Она влезла в его вчерашнюю футболку, умылась и пошлепала босиком на кухню, завтракать. Рик оценил — сфальшивил. Кейт довольно улыбнулась и устроилась на табурете у барной стойки.

С минуту он молча смотрел, как она болтает голой ногой и поглощает блинчик, потом изрек:

— Гормоны — зло.

— Чтоб ты понимал, — слизывая джем с верхней губы и с удовольствием наблюдая, как дергается у него кадык, возразила Кейт. — Гормоны — величайший дар природы. Без них наша жизнь была бы скучна до невозможности. Не говоря уже о том, что просто невозможна. Ты вообще биолог или кто?

— Хороший вопрос, — пробормотал Рик.

— О, кстати о биологах. С сегодняшнего дня будешь работать с Миркой, это наш цитогенетик. Франкенштейн мне в трудоспособном состоянии нужен. — И, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд Рика, пояснила: — Флуоресцентная микроскопия. Требуются хорошие руки, верный глаз и усидчивость. У тебя все это есть.

— Это наказание?

— Нет. Но после того, что ты вчера сделал с Эйданом, Мирка — единственный человек в лаборатории, для которого, в силу специфики ее работы, не станешь наказанием ты.

Рик кивнул, опустив глаза. В руках он все еще держал лопаточку, которой переворачивал блинчики. Кейт вздохнула. Ну вот кто ее за язык тянул, спрашивается? Такое утро испортила.

 

 

Кейт любила микроскопию. Честно. Она не казалась ей скучной, ей нравилось получать красивые картинки и — главное — она очень любила качественные результаты. Во всех смыслах качественные — в том, который антоним количественным, тоже. Не требующие измерений и обсчетов, те, что можно увидеть глазом. Пусть даже изрядно вооруженным.

Все это она пыталась объяснить Рику. Он вроде бы кивал, и расстроенным особо не выглядел, и общий язык с Миркой нашел легко… Да и вообще в лаборатории вроде бы все было нормально: отношения, обстановка… Насколько Кейт в этом разбиралась, конечно.

 

 

Но пару недель спустя, проснувшись посреди ночи, Кейт не обнаружила Рика рядом — а они давно уже спали вместе. Взглянула на часы — почти два часа. Потом заметила мерцающий голубоватый свет компьютера, пробивающийся через неплотно притворенную дверь спальни. Она вздохнула, накинула на плечи халатик и вышла в гостиную. Рик сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, на диване, и что-то читал с ноутбука. Зрачки едва заметно подрагивали — быстро-быстро. Она все-таки никак не могла привыкнуть к скорости, с которой он поглощал информацию.

— Что ты читаешь? — сонно спросила Кейт, имея ввиду совсем другое: «Что случилось? У тебя бессонница? Почему?»

Но Рик ответил на заданный вопрос буквально:

— Гражданское право.

— Что? — Кейт потрясла головой, запустила руку в волосы, пытаясь проснуться. Может, она ослышалась? — Зачем?

— Хочу найти правозащитника, который согласился бы подать иск о признании меня свободной личностью, а не имуществом.

Кейт медленно вытащила пальцы из запутавшихся прядей и присела на ручку дивана.

— Рита говорила, это может занять несколько лет.

— Рита? — Он резко обернулся к ней. — Ты обсуждала это с Ритой?

— Да. Давно еще, в самом начале. Когда завещание составляла.

Напрягшийся было Рик вновь ссутулился, уткнувшись в экран. Помолчал, потом спросил негромко:

— Не захотела связываться?

Надо было соврать. Да это даже враньем бы не было: что у Риты недостаточно квалификации, а у нее — времени и средств для ведения подобного дела. Но Рик поднял на нее глаза, и она кивнула. Он аккуратно прикрыл крышку ноутбука.

И это было как тогда, у Эйдана в боксе. Два возможных решения, о любом из которых ей придется потом жалеть.

Можно либо заниматься наукой, либо бороться за права андроидов. Или за чьи-нибудь еще права. Вместе — не получится. За очень, очень редким исключением. А она явно не академик Сахаров.

Или человек, которого она любит, проживет жизнь рабом, точно зная, что цену его свободы она посчитала слишком высокой.

Кто-то там наверху определенно ее невзлюбил.

— Насколько я понимаю, — сказала Кейт, зарываясь пальцами ног в ворс ковра и стараясь думать о задаче и путях ее решения, не об их отдаленных последствиях, — нам нужен не только правозащитник. Нам нужен журналист, способный поднять шумиху в прессе. — И, отвечая на удивленный взгляд Рика, пояснила: — Чтобы не дать затянуть процесс.

Но тот спросил совсем о другом:

— Нам?

— Пока тебя не признали свободной личностью, ты без меня истцом выступать не сможешь, — пожала плечами Кейт. Вот чего ей точно сейчас не хотелось, так это выяснять отношения. Как бы еще до Рика это донести? Но он, кажется, и так понял. Отложил ноутбук, улыбнулся виновато:

— У тебя глаза слипаются.

— Так третий час же.

— Пойдем спать? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, осторожно поднял Кейт на руки.

Кажется, она заснула еще до того, как он донес ее до кровати.

 


	8. Chapter 8

После второй неудачи Рик стал ходить на встречи с правозащитниками один. Кейт пыталась спорить, но он с неожиданной твердостью пресек ее возражения:

— Ты теряешь на эти интервью время, а смысла в том нет. Человек, который откажется разговаривать с андроидом без хозяйки, уж точно не захочет защищать его в суде.

На это сложно было возразить, и Кейт согласилась. Разумеется, она еще раз подняла всю документацию по домдроидам, убедилась, что, начиная с четвертой версии, им не запрещено перемещаться по городу без сопровождения, а «шестым», при наличии необходимых проездных документов, разрешается даже путешествовать между странами, и немного успокоилась. Но все-таки она купила им с Риком браслеты-коммуникаторы и настроила «моментальную» связь. Ричард когда-то пытался уговорить ее на такой — у него самого был служебный — но Кейт была слишком консервативна, чтобы переучиваться… Теперь вот пришлось.

 

 

Зато в лаборатории особых перемен не наблюдалось, даже странно. Что был Рик, что не было… Начинался очередной «сезон отчетов» по грантам, бумажной канители прибавилось, как всегда в это время, и думать о чем-то, кроме работы, Кейт было просто некогда. Однажды, правда, к ней в кабинет забрел Эйдан — узнать, все ли в порядке. Что, вообще говоря, было нетипично: как правило, он со своего этажа носа не высовывал, Кейт сама к нему ходила. После того скандала с Риком электронщик, по счастью, оправился довольно быстро.Его деятельный разум просто не мог долго пребывать в состоянии апатии, и через пару недель Эйдан вернулся к работе.

— Кейт, я тут заходил к Мирке, она говорит, Рик у них уже два месяца не появляется… И другие ребята его давно не видели. — Эйдан взял со стола ее планшет, повертел в руках, положил на место. Любому другому она бы за это настучала по голове — в фигуральном смысле, конечно, — но с ним бороться было совершенно бесполезно. — Он у нас больше не работает, да?

— Да. Рик… Нашел себе другое занятие.

— Ясно, — Эйдан помолчал, глядя на нее выжидающе, но Кейт развивать тему не стала. Он вздохнул. — Ну, я пойду тогда. Ты… Передавай ему привет, ладно?

— Обязательно.

И честно передала. Рика это выбило из колеи, что она посчитала вполне заслуженным. Франкенштейн или нет, но Эйдан был хорошим парнем.

 

 

А потом Рик позвонил ей на коммуникатор, напугав чуть не до икоты, и сообщил, что нашел правозащитника, готового взяться за их дело. И не может ли она подъехать познакомиться с ним?

Почему-то он не сказал «заключить договор». Деликатничает? Но они вроде все уже обсудили и решили, что она будет формально выступать истцом по делу, поскольку Рик не имеет гражданских прав, и договор с правозащитником придется заключать ей. Проблема состояла как раз в том, чтобы найти человека, согласного заключить такой договор и тем самым признать правомочность претензий Рика. Ведь если правозащитник берется отстаивать в суде право андроида считаться свободной личностью– значит, сам это право за ним признает. Пока желающих расписаться в подобном не находилось, и Кейт уже начинала думать, что и не найдется. И тут — на тебе.

Но почему же Рик сразу не сказал о договоре?

Войдя в кафе, в котором была назначена встреча, и увидев правозащитника, Кейт моментально поняла — почему. Больше всего тот напоминал городского сумасшедшего, причем уже немолодого. И, судя по выражению лица Рика, он прекрасно это понимал. Но все-таки вызвал ее — днем, с работы… Последний шанс?

Кейт вздохнула, поздоровалась, представилась. Выслушала ответное — многословное и цветистое — приветствие. Посмотрела предложенный ей на планшете вариант договора: фактически точную копию составленного Риком, изменения если и были, то не принципиальные. Кейт поймала его взгляд, он кивнул утвердительно, и она целиком положилась на его абсолютную память. В общем, этот мистер Маккой полностью удовлетворял их требованиям, за исключением того, что Кейт не доверила бы ему даже отвезти свою кошку к ветеринару — если бы она у нее была.

Собственно, она уже собиралась попрощаться и уйти, когда Маккой прищурился и спросил:

— Мистер Рик упоминал, что вы еще не нашли журналиста, который помог бы вам провести кампанию в прессе?

«Мистер Рик» звучало странно, но Кейт вынуждена была признать, что это был неплохой вариант. Фамилии у Рика не было, а называть его просто по имени в официальных документах и тем более в суде очевидно не годилось: это слишком явно низводило бы его до уровня того самого имущества, которым он считался по существующим законам.

— Да, — неохотно ответила Кейт, она не видела смысла продолжать этот разговор. — Но мы и не искали пока особо.

— У меня на примете есть отличный парень. Именно то, что вам нужно. Дайте ему две недели, и вся Британия будет считать вас чокнутой ведьмой, возглавляющей бунт машин.

Рик резко поднялся из-за стола, провел коммуникатором по платежному терминалу возле столика, расплачиваясь.

— Пойдем отсюда. — На Маккоя он даже не смотрел.

А вот Кейт смотрела, и очень внимательно. Розовая рубашка, желтый галстук с зеленой обезьянкой на нем, коричневый пиджак… Улыбка чеширского кота, появляющаяся и исчезающая на лице без особой связи со сказанным. Внешность клоуна — и очень цепкий, хитрый взгляд глубоко посаженных глаз.

— Вся? — уточнила Кейт.

— Вся, мадам! — кот старательно продемонстрировал свои острые зубы.

— Кейт, ты с ума сошла, — Рик наклонился к ней и даже, чего никогда себе не позволял, схватил за плечо, — твоя репутация…

— Для моей репутации совершенно безразлично, будет это заметка в «Вестнике Абердина» или центральный разворот в «Таймс». Научное сообщество — та же деревня, сплетни все равно распространяются от человека к человеку, разницы нет, понимаешь? А для такого процесса — разница огромная.

— Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком, мадам, — Маккой вытащил стилос и размашисто расписался под текстом договора. Аккуратно передвинул планшет на середину стола и вопросительно посмотрел на Кейт.

— Мы подумаем до завтра, — жестко произнес Рик.

Кейт оглянулась, приготовившись спорить, встретилась с ним взглядом… И поняла, что либо она имеет скандал на публике, либо они таки откладывают подписание договора на следующий день.

— Вам удобно будет встретиться здесь завтра в это же время? — стараясь выглядеть максимально любезной, спросила она у правозащитника.

— Нет проблем, конечно, завтра. — Маккой принялся суетливо подниматься из-за стола, чуть не уронил планшет, Кейт невольно снова подумала, что ввязывается в невозможную авантюру с этим человеком, и тут он поднял голову и негромко и безо всякого шутовства заметил: — И, кстати. Если у меня и были какие-то сомнения относительно наличия свободы воли у вашего молодого человека и необходимости отстаивать ее в суде, то вы только что их развеяли.

 

 

В машине они молчали, а дома Рик, швырнув куртку под вешалку, чего за ним обычно не водилось, отчеканил:

— Мы не будем подписывать этот договор. И вообще не будем подавать в суд.

— Правда? — аккуратно вешая плащ, поинтересовалась Кейт. Кажется, это была их первая ссора. Если честно, ей было почти весело. И определенно интересно.

— Да, Кейт. Я наивный идиот, не имеющий внятного представления о реальном устройстве современного общества, я знаю, но я действительно не понимал, во что мы ввязываемся и чего это тебе будет стоить. А это, — Рик хлопнул ладонью по стене так, что она загудела, а со стеллажа свалилась пара книжек, — это совершенно неприемлемо. Платить за свою свободу такой ценой я не намерен.

— А мое мнение, я так понимаю, тебя просто не интересует? — откидываясь на спинку дивана и вытягивая перед собой ноги, спросила Кейт. — У меня права голоса нет? Гражданских прав, которые нужно защищать, тоже?

Рик уставился на нее непонимающе, и Кейт оскалилась:

— А, тебе просто не пришло в голову, что текущая ситуация может не устраивать меня? Что мир не только вокруг твоей драгоценной особы вертится?

— Кейт…

— Что «Кейт»? Ты не думал, что я, черт возьми, хочу жить и трахаться со свободным человеком, а не… — Кейт осеклась на полуслове, но было поздно. Только не с его абсолютной памятью.

— Не с большим биомеханическим вибратором, — закончил за нее Рик, отворачиваясь.

— Прости, — Кейт, чувствуя себя распоследней мерзавкой, сползла с дивана, подошла к нему, уткнулась в шею, обхватила руками, насколько хватило длины. Большой, горячий, обиженный. Живой. — Прости, Рик, я не хотела… Я люблю тебя. Ты же знаешь.

Рик дергано вздохнул и неуклюже обнял ее в ответ. Вот интересно, в постели у него все было отлично, физиология работала «на пять», а в передаче эмоций временами что-то все-таки сбоило… Хотя, казалось бы, та же электронно-гипоталамическая передача… Господи, о чем она думает?! И кто из них на самом деле машина?

— Мы пойдем в суд, Рик, — сказала Кейт ему в плечо. — И мы его выиграем. Ты куда больше человек, чем многие из нас, и я это докажу.

— А твоя работа?

— А я не уверена, что она мне важнее. Совсем не уверена.

— Но не уверена и в обратном?

Кейт задрала голову, заглянула ему в глаза. Медленно и с удовольствием провела кончиком пальца по линии носа. Когда она добралась до его губ, Рик улыбнулся:

— И что это значит?

— Ничего. Просто… Выбора-то у меня нет. И у тебя тоже.

— Почему? — он предсказуемо нахмурился.

— Потому что со статусом биомеханического вибратора надо что-то делать. Нам обоим от него плохо. И никакая работа этого не изменит. А значит — выбора нет, идем в суд.

Несколько секунд Рик смотрел на нее с нечитаемым выражением лица, а потом расхохотался, сгреб в охапку и повалил на диван. Визг Кейт потонул в скрипе пружин.

 

 

Когда Кейт впервые увидела журналиста, рекомендованного им Маккоем, она решила, что ошиблась столиком (встречу они назначили все в том же кафе). Затем — что правозащитник решил таким образом над ними подшутить. Вот этот детина с сонным взглядом — знаток пиара? И говорил он медленно, и вопросы задавал какие-то… странные. Ей казалось, что не по делу. Расспрашивал про лабораторию, про коллег, про ее проекты — не вникая в детали, даже в те, что она вполне могла ему дать, из открытой печати. Так, прошелся по верхам. Причем спрашивал больше про нее, не про Рика. Почему он вообще захотел встретиться с ними по отдельности? Маккой сразу это оговорил, и Кейт сразу это не понравилось, и теперь не нравилось еще больше. Но Рик настоял на том, чтобы они согласились на условия правозащитника.

— Раз уж мы подписали с ним договор, давай будем последовательны и станем доверять его мнению.

Кейт не нашлась тогда, что ему возразить, и теперь сидела напротив этого Мактавиша и изнывала от желания прекратить навязанный ей балаган.

— Маккой говорит, вы готовы пожертвовать своей репутацией деловой женщины ради того, чтобы выиграть процесс. Это так? — неожиданно спросил тот.

— Я не деловая женщина, — скривилась Кейт. — Я ученый. Если вы не понимаете разницы, то едва ли вы сможете со мной работать.

— Почему же? Разве образ безумно влюбленной женщины сложнее противопоставить образу беспристрастного ученого, чем образу бизнес-леди? — он слегка прищурился, и под его, казалось бы, по-прежнему сонным взглядом кровь бросилась Кейт в лицо.

— Вам это кажется забавным? — Кейт очень хотелось сказать это холодно, вышло — глухо.

Журналист нахмурился:

— Маккой что, еще не обсуждал с вами стратегию защиты?

— Обсуждал. — Она чуть было не спросила: «Причем тут это?» — потому что в последний момент поняла, причем. И этот странный парень, напоминающий глубокую трясину, скрытую густым мхом, похоже, все-таки говорил по делу.

Мактавиш кивнул.

— У Маккоя не будет иной возможности доказать право мистера Рика считаться человеком, кроме свидетельских показаний. И не будет возможности использовать вас в качестве свидетеля, потому что вы истец и лицо заинтересованное. Значит, из вас надо выжать все возможное в области формирования общественного мнения — и мнения свидетелей, которых Маккой сможет привести в суд. Вы это понимаете?

— Да.

— Тогда я повторю свой вопрос: вы готовы пожертвовать репутацией ради победы в суде? Готовы увидеть свою личную жизнь на первых полосах газет?

«Рик его убьет, — подумала Кейт. — Или меня. Но теперь, по крайней мере, понятно, почему Маккой настоял на том, чтобы я разговаривала с журналистом с глазу на глаз».

— Мэм?

— Да.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Шотландцы сдержали слово. К предварительному слушанию от репутации Кейт не осталось камня на камне.

Сначала ей позвонил ее сокурсник. Разумеется, его интересовали детали одной ее методики, разработанной для клонирования тиреоидной железы, которые она докладывала — вкратце — на последней конференции. Клонированием, вообще говоря, занималась одна из сотрудниц, она и готовила материалы к публикации, и Кейт по наивности перенаправила было Дэвида к ней. Тут-то он и спросил, а правда ли, что…

Это была первая ласточка. Потом позвонил второй, третий… К концу недели счет перевалил за десяток. Если учесть, что напрямую к ней решались обращаться с расспросами только самые близкие — те, с кем она когда-то дружила и работала, а таковых за все годы набралось бы от силы десятка два-три … Насчет деревенского способа распространения слухов Кейт нисколько не преувеличивала.

Зато им назначили первое слушание по делу в городском суде. Маккой настоял на суде присяжных, долго объяснял Рику, в чем его риски и преимущества, и как-то убедил в том, что вторые перевешивают первые. Кейт отключилась на середине объяснений, а Рита, к которой она обратилась за независимой консультацией, сказала, что все они психопаты ненормальные и держать их надо в помещениях без окон и с обитыми мягким стенами, но Маккой прав.

 

 

А через два дня после отбора присяжных к Кейт в лабораторию приехал Ларри Ричардс. Профессор Ричардс был личностью легендарной. Живой нобелевский лауреат, «пока еще живой», по его собственным словам, наделенный весьма своеобразным чувством юмора — или полным отсутствием такового, по утверждениям некоторых, — давно уже не работающий, хотя сохранивший кабинет в родном университете. Он был стар еще когда Кейт, с горящими от восторга и наглости глазами, пришла проситься к нему на диплом, и ушел в отставку сразу после ее защиты. Он был единственным, к кому она до сих пор мысленно обращалась «Учитель». Непременно с большой буквы.

К Кейт в кабинет он въехал на инвалидном кресле, остановился напротив ее стола и демонстративно подышал из трубочки, идущей к кислородному баллону, закрепленному за спинкой. Кейт на подгибающихся коленях выбралась из-за стола и присела перед ним на корточки.

— Ларри, что ж вы не предупредили. Я бы встретила…

Он выпустил мундштук трубки, улыбнулся безгубым ртом. Пергаментная кожа на скулах натянулась.

— И упустить возможность посеять ужас и панику в сердцах твоих коллег? Хочешь лишить старика последней радости?

— Ларри, я вас обожаю, — не удержавшись, рассмеялась Кейт.

— Вот что мне всегда в тебе нравилось. Помимо твоих мозгов и дивной работоспособности. Говоришь, что думаешь. Если б еще думала, что говоришь, — цены б тебе не было.

Кейт вздохнула и внутренне собралась, готовясь к головомойке. Не угадала.

— Давай, показывай свои владения, — скомандовал Ларри. — Есть у тебя сейчас живая железа в работе? На электронной матрице? Чтоб под микроскопом посмотреть и руками пощупать?

— Найдем!

И они нашли. И показали. Кейт все время поглядывала опасливо на Ларри: не устал ли, выдержит ли… Спустя минут пятьдесят, когда они заканчивали осматривать второй этаж ее «владений», он выглядел таким же умирающим, как и в момент триумфального появления в лаборатории, и таким же любопытным. Но позволил проводить себя обратно в кабинет, что давало некоторую надежду на скорое завершение инспекции. Потому что на экскурсию, как выразился сам Ларри, эта прогулка походила менее всего. Впрочем, избранной терминологии он придерживался строго.

— Ладно, — подышав в очередной раз из баллона, проскрипел он. — Теперь давай свой главный, — он постучал костлявым пальцем по столешнице, — экспонат.

Сделать вид, что не поняла, о чем речь? Только не с Ларри. Он не поверит. Оскорбиться? Бессмысленно. Не поймет.

— Его нет в лаборатории, вы же видели. Он занимается процессом и не бывает здесь уже давно.

— Да. Ну, — сказал Ларри. Именно так: двумя предложениями. Раздельно и утвердительно.

За стеклянной дверью кабинета Кейт что-то мелькнуло. Что-то лохматое. Разумеется.

Она прикрыла на секунду глаза, вздохнула и поднялась из-за стола.

— Ларри, вы меня извините? На минутку.

— Конечно, конечно, — и старик с видимым наслаждением затянулся кислородом. Подмешивали ему туда что-то, не иначе.

Кейт выскользнула за дверь, чуть не приложив ею Эйдана по лбу. Рик стоял в шаге от нее, привалившись плечом к стене, и вид имел откровенно недовольный.

— Слушай, я взял на себя смелость вызвать Рика сюда, потому что бы уверен, что… — горячо зашептал Эйдан.

— Да, — Кейт стиснула его запястье и слегка дернула, прерывая. — Ты все сделал верно, за этим он и приехал. Пойдем, Рик.

Они вошли, и Ларри развернул кресло — разумеется, оно было с электрическим приводом и очень маневренное, — им навстречу, так что в результате Кейт с Риком оказались, по сути, в положении учеников, вызванных в кабинет директора. В ее собственный кабинет, сейчас, впрочем, совершенно не ощущавшийся таковым. Она замерла у дверей, Рик остановился рядом, плечом к плечу, но покосился на нее с явным недоумением: наверняка Эйдан попытался что-то ему объяснить, и наверняка же — не сумел. К сожалению, большего она сейчас предложить не могла, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще хуже. Мнение Ларри в научном мире было куда весомее «Таймс», а Кейт, черт возьми, еще хотела поработать. И, по возможности, не лаборанткой.

Поэтому она смотрела на Ларри и ждала. А тот разглядывал — демонстративно и неторопливо — Рика. Но обратился в конце концов все-таки к Кейт:

— Значит, говоришь, он ничем не отличается от человека?

— Отличается. Физически.

— Хороший ответ. Точный. — Почему-то от этой похвалы у Кейт похолодела спина. — А в остальном, значит, — негромко протянул Ларри, — человек? Личность.

— Да.– Другого ответа на этот вопрос у Кейт все равно не было.

— А скажите мне тогда, молодой человек, как личность личности: как же вы допустили, чтобы эта девочка ради вас пустила под откос дело всей своей жизни?

— Ларри!

— Тихо! Не мешай старику.

Кейт сжала зубы. А Рик вдруг очень ровным голосом произнес совершенно немыслимое:

— Мэм?

— Что? — других слов у нее просто не нашлось. Да каких слов — воздуха в легких.

— Могу я говорить откровенно? — тем же монотонным, фальшивым, как улыбка домдроида из рекламы, голосом поинтересовался Рик. Спрашивать, какого черта он творит, было уже, кажется, бессмысленно. Лупить по голове, наверное, тоже. Поэтому Кейт просто кивнула и привалилась спиной к двери. Как-то тяжело стало стоять.

Рик тем временем сделал шаг вперед — всего один, но кабинет у Кейт был не очень большой, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Ларри пришлось задирать голову, а Рик откровенно нависал над ним всеми шестью с лишним футами своего роста. Отъехать назад Ларри не мог: мешал стол. Но почему-то Кейт не испытывала к нему сочувствия в данный момент.

— Видите ли, сэр, — вкрадчиво произнес Рик, — я пытался убедить мою хозяйку отказаться от идеи с процессом, когда понял, как он скажется на деле ее жизни.

«О нет, — только и успела подумать Кейт, — только не это. Скажи, что я тоже свободная личность, что твоя свобода заканчивается там, где начинается моя…»

— Но она хочет жить со свободным человеком, а не с рабом, — закончил Рик.

Кейт тихо съехала по двери на пол. Благо, в джинсах была. Рик отступил от кресла Ларри в сторону, давая ей увидеть старика — или ему увидеть ее, она не поняла. Тот задумчиво пожевал безгубым ртом, потом спросил:

— Там ведь не «рабом» было, верно, девочка?

— Ларри…

Кейт закрыла лицо ладонью. Видеть их она больше не желала. Обоих.

— Ну, это я могу понять. Вполне. А то я уж решил, ты и вправду в политику удариться собралась.

Кейт подняла голову. Он это что, серьезно?

— Я? В политику?

— Да кто вас, молодых, знает, — проворчал Ларри. — Ладно, можешь сказать этому вашему Маккою, чтобы вызывал меня свидетелем защиты. Да пусть поторопится, а то ж помру.

— Постучите по дереву.

— Студентов позови.

— Зачем? — не выдержал Рик.

Ларри засмеялся, закашлялся, присосался к своей кислородной трубке. Кейт, открывая дверь, объяснила:

— Суеверие такое — прикоснуться к дереву, чтобы не сглазить, отвести беду. Древнее очень.

— А студенты зачем?

— А из чего у них головы, по-твоему? — фыркнул отдышавшийся Ларри. — Это только у тебя железная.– И, проезжая мимо Рика, ткнул его острым пальцем в живот. — Запомни: ты — уникум. Единственный в своем роде. Таким и должен остаться. Понял?

Рик настороженно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Теперь до адвоката это донеси. Хотите выиграть процесс — играйте на этом.

Кресло неожиданно развернулось и, чуть не проехав Кейт по ногам, остановилось прямо перед Эйданом.

— Держись за эту работу, парень, — сообщил ему Ларри. — Другой можешь не найти. Ладно, проводите меня к моей труповозке.

— Почему «труповозке»? — растеряно переспросил Рик.

— А я похож на живого? — спросил Ларри.

— Вполне.

— Кейт?

— Что?

— Похож я на живого?

Кейт вздохнула. Если надо, она умела врать. Но…

— Если на вас не смотреть, Ларри.

— Моя девочка, — растроганно проскрипел тот.

 

 

Показания Ларри Ричардса в самом деле дали им шанс на победу. Пусть призрачный, но шанс. Впрочем, Маккой не выглядел довольным.

— Теперь они возьмутся за нас всерьез. Шутки кончились, — пробурчал он, когда они вышли из зала суда после окончания очередного заседания.

— Это были шутки? — вскинул бровь Рик, и Кейт вдруг прошиб холодный пот: это был не его жест. Ричарда. Такого не было уже очень давно, она почти перестала вспоминать и сравнивать, а тут вдруг…

— До сих пор они пытались доказать абсурдность самой идеи о том, что андроид может обладать свободой воли и личностью. Простейшим — и достаточно корректным, должен заметить, — образом: привлекая экспертов, — разглагольствовал Маккой. — Мистер Уивинг полагал, что этого окажется достаточно, и ответчик может рассчитывать на поддержку научной общественности в этом деле. С поддержкой у них не срослось, и наши эксперты оказались круче.

— И что теперь?

— А теперь, мистер Рик, прокурор перейдет от общего к частному. И станет доказывать, что человеком недостойны называться не андроиды вообще, как класс, а один вполне конкретный его представитель.

— Но вы же говорили, что эта идея профессора Ричардса насчет уникальности…

— Очень верная, да. Просто на другом уровне. А на этом — Уивинг будет всеми силами стараться вас опорочить. А вы будете страдать.

— Рика невозможно опорочить, — возразила Кейт.

— Опорочить невозможно младенца до года. Возможно, до двух, хотя, — хмыкнул Маккой, — знаю я пару умельцев, которые бы взялись.

— И в каких отношениях вы с этими умельцами? — внезапно спросил Рик, останавливаясь.

— Это шутка! — воскликнула Кейт. Ей все чаще казалось, что она принимает участие в каком-то затянувшемся спектакле в театре абсурда.

— Нет.

Теперь остановился и Маккой, наклонил голову к плечу, с любопытством разглядывая андроида, и Кейт с неприятным чувством поняла, что тот, похоже, был прав, и сказанное правозащитником было не вполне шуткой.

— И что вы сделаете, если я скажу, что в дружеских? — с кошачьей вкрадчивостью поинтересовался Маккой.

— Откажусь от ваших услуг. Я предусмотрел такую возможность в договоре.

— И проиграете процесс?

— Скорее всего.

— Рик…

— Кейт.

Увы, эту интонацию она уже успела выучить. «Не здесь и не сейчас». Пришлось отступить.

Брови Маккоя поползли вверх, пока не образовали две почти идеально полукруглые арки.

— Неужели до сих пор я производил на вас впечатление действительно порядочного человека?

— Да, — просто ответил Рик.

Маккой вздохнул.

— Уивинг вас порвет. Он редкостный мерзавец и притом — профессионал высочайшего класса. Примерно как те господа, о которых я упоминал минуту назад. И с которыми я, в силу специфики моей работы, регулярно имею необходимость, но отнюдь не удовольствие общаться. Ну что, я ответил на ваш вопрос?

— Да. Извините.

Маккой только рукой махнул. Потом посмотрел на Кейт и расстроено покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, как готовить его к перекрестному допросу. Обвинение же наверняка вызовет… Ладно, любой недостаток можно сделать достоинством. Вашу честность и его наивность — тоже. Шутка, шутка, — и он пощелкал пальцами в районе ушей.

Рик закатил глаза.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Звонок в дверь застал Кейт врасплох. Ключей от подъезда не было даже у Риты, а Рик сидел с ноутбуком у себя в комнате, увлеченно штудируя религиозные дискуссии на тему возможности существования души у андроидов. Кейт почитала их записным бредом, но на днях Маккой имел неосторожность обмолвиться, что с Уивинга станется притащить в суд священника. Разумеется, Рик захотел составить собственное представление о том, чем это может обернуться, и неожиданно увлекся.

Так что на звонок Рик не вышел, Кейт сама отворила дверь и… В первый момент почему-то решила, что это — очередная выходка прокурорских. Что они как-то раздобыли генетический материал Ричарда и заказали еще одного андроида. За каким чертом это могло им понадобиться, Кейт не подумала. Думать получалось вообще с трудом.

А потом стоящий перед ней Ричард номер два — или уже три — наклонил голову к плечу, потер переносицу, и стало совершенно и бесповоротно ясно, что никакой он не второй и не третий, а самый что ни на есть первый.

Кейт придушено заскулила, как бывает, когда пытаешься закричать во сне, и кажется, что орешь во все горло, а на поверку выходит едва слышный мышиный писк. Дик свел брови «домиком», произнес виновато:

— Кейт, нас только час назад выпустили из карантина. До тех пор — никаких контактов, ничего. Ты же знаешь наше начальство. И я подумал, чем звонить…

Она шагнула через порог и прыгнула ему на шею. Даже не сомневаясь, что поймает. Ощутила, как твердые горячие ладони подхватили ее под ягодицы, прижалась к широкой груди, вдохнула чужой «технический» запах, всегда державшийся несколько дней после рейса… Как, откуда, почему — все это сейчас не имело абсолютно никакого значения. Живой — и ладно.

Дик ткнулся носом ей в макушку, вздохнул и вдруг спросил:

— Это и есть твой андроид?

— Э-э-э… — сказала Кейт. — Да, — и начала с него сползать.

Больше она ничего сказать не успела: Рик вихрем пронесся мимо них к лифту. Кейт рванулась следом, но двери захлопнулись, чуть не прищемив ей руки. Дик в последний момент поймал ее поперек живота и оттащил.

— Рик! — Кейт заколотила кулаком по кнопке лифта, потом рванулась было вниз по лестнице, но Дик снова ее удержал.

— Кейт, Кейт, подожди. Кейт! — Он встряхнул ее так, что даже зубы клацнули, и, когда она ошалело перевела-таки на него взгляд, спросил: — Куда он пойдет?

И когда она не смогла ответить сразу, поторопил, напористо, жестко — так, наверное, он говорил у себя на мостике:

— Думай, Кейт. Мы в центре города. Он пойдет пешком или возьмет машину?

— Машину…

— Твою или у него своя?

— Мою.

— Хорошо. Надевай туфли.

— Что?

— Туфли, Кейт.

Она растерянно уставилась на свои босые ноги и подумала, что не должна сейчас думать об обуви, но ведь она о ней и не думала… Звякнули, открываясь, двери вернувшегося лифта. Пустого.

— Быстрее, Кейт.

Она вернулась в квартиру, сунула ноги в «лодочки», вышла, захлопнула дверь, шагнула в лифт. Дик нажал кнопку верхнего этажа — и как будто кино с участием Кейт переключили с покадрового просмотра на быструю перемотку.

— Что ты делаешь?!

— Идем. — Он схватил ее за руку, вытащил из остановившегося лифта и вывел на крышу. На вертолетной площадке нахально растопырил крылья большой серебристый флаер. — Ты машину не меняла?

— Нет, — пролепетала Кейт, послушно забираясь на пассажирское сиденье. Да, так быстрее, конечно.

— Хорошо. Пристегнись, — Дик поднял флаер в воздух и, не глядя на нее, колдовал с навигатором. — Сейчас запеленгуем…

Флаер почти вертикально рухнул с крыши в проем между домами. Кейт взвизгнула: привыкнуть к Диковой манере вождения ей так и не удалось. Он выровнял машину, буркнул: «Извини». Впрочем, особого сожаления в голосе слышно не было.

Но секунд через сорок он ругнулся вполголоса, поднял флаер выше уровня домов и начал закладывать все более широкие виражи.

— Куда ж его понесло…

— Попробуй в сторону моря, — тихо предложила Кейт.

Дик хмыкнул:

— Романтик, да?

Кейт не ответила. Обсуждать одного Ричарда с другим ей определенно не хотелось. Пару минут они кружили над городом в молчании, потом Дик прищелкнул языком и ткнул пальцем в экран навигатора, на котором появилась ярко-зеленая точка.

— Есть!

Он снова уронил машину вниз, почти на самое шоссе, и на этот раз его маневр не остался не замеченным полицией. Им на хвост сел полосатый флаер, на экран навигатора пришел сигнал вызова и текстовое требование приземлиться.

Дик сбросил скорость и ответил на вызов, наклонившись к камере так, чтобы навигаторские нашивки попадали в кадр. Кейт только сейчас сообразила, что он в форме, и, кажется, собирается этим воспользоваться. Точно: Ричард представился полицейскому с перечислением всех своих регалий, извинился за нарушение правил и сказал, что он готов, конечно, проследовать за офицером в отделение, но эта задержка может стоить человеку жизни.

Врал Дик нечасто, но всегда крайне убедительно. А на этот раз, возможно, не так уж сильно и врал… Кейт поежилась. А полицейские переглянулись, помялись… И, похоже, решили, что герой-звездолетчик такими вещами шутить не может. Так же как создать аварийную ситуацию. Им разрешили ехать дальше, попросив больше «не превышать». Ричард пообещал.

— И так нагоним, — успокоил он Кейт, когда они снова тронулись с места, — у флаера разрешенная скорость в полтора раза выше, чем у твоей легковушки, а до моря почти полчаса езды.

— Как ты ее запеленговал? — Этот вопрос занимал ее уже некоторое время, и она, наконец, не выдержала. — Ты что, жучок мне поставил? Еще до отлета?

— Да, — после небольшой паузы ответил Дик. — Извини.

— Зачем?!

— Не знаю. Боялся. Что случится что-нибудь… Такое. Ну, вот как сейчас.

— Дик. Ты серьезно думал, что я могу убежать в расстроенных чувствах в ночь темную? Я?

— Нет. Не знаю. — Флаер едва заметно занесло на повороте. Или ей показалось? — Но ведь пригодилось же?

— Пригодилось…

Несколько минут они летели молча, скользили серебристым призраком между высоток Сити, отражаясь в зеркальных стеклах фасадов. Кейт пыталась смотреть в окно, но у нее быстро закружилась голова и она повернулась, уставившись на точеный профиль пилота. До чего ж красив, зараза. Рик все-таки не такой…

— Что? — не отрывая глаз от дороги, отрывисто спросил Ричард.

— Как ты узнал про Рика?

— Про андроида? — переспросил он, и Кейт передернуло. — Нам только сообщать о себе запрещали, а новости смотреть и читать — сколько угодно. Так что про твой процесс я в курсе.

— Ясно…

Флаер вылетел на ровный участок шоссе, последний перед береговой линией, и Дик поднялся повыше и позволил себе отвлечься от дороги и повернуться к Кейт.

— Послушай, я все понимаю, правда.

— Что понимаешь? — и тут до нее дошло. — Ты что, решил, что это была моя идея?! Дик!

По счастью, Кейт была пристегнута, иначе бы, наверное, вскочила на ноги прямо в кабине. Потому что слов у нее просто не было. По меньшей мере секунд тридцать. Потом ей удалось, наконец, вдохнуть и выпалить:

— Я что, похожа на чокнутую? Это Эйдан! Он мне, понимаешь, подарок сделал. Проявил, мать его, инициативу…

— Нет, Кейт, на чокнутую ты совсем не похожа, — тихо ответил Дик и снова спустился к шоссе.

Перед набережной он опять поднялся повыше, перелетел через парапет, нашел ее машину, брошенную почти у самой воды, в нарушение всех правил — даже колеса в песке увязли. Ой, Рик…

Хорошо хоть искать его не пришлось: высокую широкоплечую фигуру на волнорезе было видно издалека. Дик подвел флаер как мог близко, не дал Кейт выпрыгнуть, пока не приземлился окончательно: «Подожди, ты все-таки не десантник», — и остался ждать ее в кабине.

А Кейт подошла к упорно игнорирующему ее Рику — в самом деле, не мог же он не заметить заходивший на посадку флаер — и тут поняла две вещи. Во-первых, она представления не имела, что ему сказать. А во-вторых, с моря дул совершенно ледяной ветер, на ней была тоненькая маечка без рукавов, и закоченела Кейт за три секунды и совершенно фатально.

Еще секунд десять она пыталась решить первую проблему, игнорируя вторую, а потом сдалась.

— Р-рик, — самым буквальным и постыдным образом стуча зубами, произнесла она. — Я стр-рашно з-замер-рзла.

Он обернулся, окинул ее взглядом — съежившуюся, обхватившую себя руками и, чего уж там, наверняка жалкую.

— Пойд-дем домой, а?

Рик стащил с себя куртку, набросил ей на плечи. Прихватил ведь, когда убегал, в отличие от некоторых. И кто тут еще романтик, спрашивается?

— Рик?

Он поглядел поверх ее головы туда, где стоял флаер. Кейт вздохнула, привалилась к нему плечом. Ни на какие экивоки и деликатность у нее сейчас сил не было.

— Слушай, но он же не виноват, что остался жив, верно?

Рик ощутимо вздрогнул.

— Ну так и не наказывай его за это.

— Я и не…

— Что «не»? Ты его заставил помогать женщине, которую он считал своей, бегать за другим мужчиной.

— Я не думал, что ты станешь.

— Значит, плохо думал. Эмоции зашкалили. А если мы тут еще немного постоим, ты простудишься, и Дик получит сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать, как я выхаживаю больного.

Рик выругался.

— Вот именно, — согласилась Кейт.

— Поедешь со мной? — спросил он.

Несколько секунд она колебалась, потом все-таки покачала головой.

— Нет, — и, отвечая на незаданный вопрос, пояснила: — Тебе я знаю, как объяснить, почему мне нужно с ним ехать, чтобы не обидеть, а как объяснить то же самое ему… По-моему, я разучилась с ним разговаривать.

Хотя, честно говоря, она не была уверена, что когда-либо умела это по-настоящему.

 

 

— Все в порядке? — спросил Дик, когда она садилась в кабину.

— Насколько это возможно, — честно ответила Кейт.

Он высадил ее на крыше дома, но сам выходить из кабины не стал.

— Я пока у родителей поживу.

Кейт, которая уже пятнадцать минут ломала себе голову, как попросить его об этом и объяснить, что Рику идти просто некуда, вздохнула с облегчением.

— Ты действительно все понимаешь, да?

— Тебе надо выиграть этот процесс. Верно?

Кейт взобралась на ступеньку кабины флаера, обвила Дика руками за шею и поцеловала в губы. Крепко.

Через некоторое время он ссадил ее с коленей и спросил:

— А твой андроид снова не убежит, если застанет нас здесь?

Кейт скривилась:

— Не называй его так. Если ты не заметил, я всеми силами пытаюсь добиться, чтобы его считали человеком.

— Извини. Просто… немного странно называть его моим именем.

На это трудно было возразить, так что она и не стала. Передернула плечами, заправила майку в джинсы. Дик поднял брови.

— Это тоже Эйдан?

— Как ты догадался? — буркнула Кейт.

— Потрясающе изобретательный молодой человек, — фыркнул Дик. И вдруг, безо всякого перехода, добавил: — Я соскучился.

«Я тоже», — хотела сказать Кейт, но только кивнула, молча. А потом быстро, трусливо и жалко рванула в дом, захлопнула за собой дверь на крышу и, когда Дик стукнул в нее снаружи, проорала, окончательно теряя самоконтроль:

— Улетай! Улетай, мать твою!

И наконец разревелась, съехав по стене на холодный каменный пол и стиснув запястьями виски.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Прокурор вызвал в суд Эйдана. Маккой только что галстук не грыз по этому поводу, а Кейт даже волноваться не могла. После возвращения Дика она вообще впала в какой-то странный ступор. Все, что необходимо, делала — и в лаборатории, и для процесса, — но как-то… механически, что ли? Словно сама превратилась в андроида, причем не подобного Рику, а такого, как в старых фантастических романах описывали: почти что робота, лишенного эмоций. Чувствуя ее душевное оцепенение, Рик тоже «заморозился», они дома даже практически перестали разговаривать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы… Кейт понимала, что это неправильно, но по-другому просто не получалось. Каждый раз, когда она думала, что надо бы его приласкать, она видела в его глазах отражение собственной тоски и сбегала в кабинет, ванную или к плите. Не говоря уже о том, что от «надо» применительно к человеческим отношениям у нее всю жизнь было несварение.

А с прогнозом тактики Уивинга Маккой все-таки ошибся. Тот не стал акцентировать внимание на личностных особенностях Рика и добиваться признания его агрессивности и прочих неблагонадежных качеств, как боялся правозащитник. Даже история с сорванным экспериментом всплыла только в самом конце допроса Эйдана, и то вскользь. Упор прокурор сделал совсем на другое.

Сначала последовали уже привычные вопросы о том, признает ли Эйдан Рика личностью, обладающей свободой воли, разумом и чувствами, подобно человеку. (Эйдан подтвердил, что признает: да, обладает.) А затем Уивинг, пройдясь перед скамьей присяжных, остановился, картинно сложив руки на груди, и пафосно спросил, означает ли это, что Эйдан сознательно создал новую расу, способную конкурировать с человечеством, будучи более выносливой и обладающей значительно более высокой скоростью обучения?

У Кейт отвисла челюсть — буквально, она просто почувствовала, как открывается у нее рот, притом что потребности издавать какие-либо звуки она не испытывала. Как и дышать. Сидевший рядом Маккой чуть слышно, но весьма витиевато выругался.

А Эйдан просто ответил:

— Нет.

Уивинг выдержал паузу, явно ожидая, что тот начнет нервничать, пытаясь понять, каким будет следующий вопрос и не последует ли за ним обвинение, но электронщик просто смотрел на него своими ясными карими глазами и молчал. Кейт аккуратно прикрыла рот. И чего она испугалась, собственно? Да, в суде они первый раз. Но, можно подумать, Эйдана не пытались возить физиономией по кафедре на конференциях — с его-то провокационной манерой представлять новые данные.

Уивинг, похоже, тоже понял, что неверно оценил личность свидетеля. Тогда он попытался зайти с другой стороны, переведя вопрос в плоскость этики, и принялся доказывать аморальность самой идеи создания андроида, равного человеку.

— Понимали ли вы, — Уивинг не спрашивал, он вопрошал, заламывая бровь и простирая перед собой руку жестом римского патриция, произносящего речь в сенате. Как ни странно, выглядел он при этом вовсе не смешным, а очень внушительным. Профессионал. — Сознавали ли, что создавая искусственную личность, обладающую чувствами и свободой воли, вы, по сути, берете на себя функцию Господа?

— Это не вопрос этики, это вопрос права, у нас светское государство, — шепотом пробормотал Маккой, но нахмурился. Кейт вспомнила, что в списке присяжных были верующие. Маккой тогда сказал, что требовать отвода по этому признаку — не очень хорошо. «Мы все равно не наберем двенадцать атеистов, которые бы подошли нам по всем остальным параметрам, а судью против себя уже настроим».

Эйдан тем временем посмотрел на прокурора с неподдельным удивлением, потом пожал плечами.

— Вероятно, в той же мере что и любой из присутствующих, у кого есть дети.

Рик, все это время никак не обозначавший свое присутствие, еле слышно фыркнул. Кейт прикусила губу изнутри, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. Уивинг поднял вторую бровь:

— Вы считаете себя отцом этого андроида?

Будучи заданным в такой форме, звучным, хорошо поставленным голосом прокурора, вопрос выставлял Эйдана в не самом выгодном свете. Кейт видела, как присяжные переводят глаза с него, казавшегося моложе своих двадцати восьми, даже будучи наряженным в свой самый приличный костюм, — на Рика, выглядевшего на все Ричардовы сорок три… И понимала, насколько глупо звучит сделанное Эйданом заявление.

Только вот Эйдан никогда не боялся выглядеть глупо. Он боялся сделать ошибку. И сейчас покивал сосредоточенно и совершенно серьезно ответил:

— Да, думаю, что да. Можно сказать, что так.

Маккой пододвинул Рику листок бумаги — через Кейт, которая сидела между ними. «Присяжным нравится!» — было размашисто написано поперек.

«Как ни странно, мне тоже», — быстрым убористым почерком приписал Рик.

— Очень любопытно, — Уивинг скрестил руки на груди. — И как с этим соотносится попытка мистера Рика выставить вас некомпетентным идиотом, с очевидностью следующая из рассказа вашего аспиранта, мистера Бартона? Мисс Уивер, будьте любезны напомнить присяжным его показания касательно последней совместной работы мистера Рика и свидетеля.

Эйдан крякнул и явственно покраснел. Присяжные зашушукались. Секретарь суда принялась зачитывать рассказ Лесли Бартона о разгроме Риком последней научной идеи Эйдана. Уивинг внимал ей с улыбкой — достаточно тонкой, чтобы нельзя было сказать, что торжествующей. Наконец, секретарь закончила зачитывать показания. Эйдан разглядывал вылезшую из-под обшлага рукава запонку.

— Свидетель, ответьте на вопрос, — после небольшой заминки вмешался судья Маккеллен.

— Да, ваша честь, — покаянно отозвался Эйдан. — Я думаю, что мистер Уивинг интерпретировал ту ситуацию верно. Только я не вижу, чем эта интерпретация противоречит моему утверждению. Я бы не сказал, что поступок Рика сильно отличается от того, что я вытворял по отношению к своему отцу, будучи подростком. А что, у вас было как-то иначе?

— Кхм, — сказал судья. — Кхм. Кхм.

И только когда со скамьи присяжных донеслось сперва сдавленное, а потом и вполне откровенное хихиканье, Кейт поняла, что это Маккеллен так смеется.

Прокурор закончил допрос и передал свидетеля защитнику.

Маккой поднялся из-за стола, подошел к Эйдану и задал заготовленный вопрос, который они многократно обсуждали заранее: о создании опасного прецедента. Им нужно было дать Эйдану возможность четко объяснить, насколько Рик уникален.

Присяжным — а через них и всему миру — нужно было растолковать, что снятие ограничений на развитие мозга и обучение андроида само по себе никогда не приведет к развитию полноценной человеческой личности. Для этого требуется еще наложение психоматрицы, снятой в лабораторных условиях, что невозможно без информированного согласия донора этой самой матрицы, во-первых, и без использования совершенно уникальной экспериментальной установки, существующей в единственном числе только в их лаборатории, во-вторых. И без знания уникальной методики создания такого андроида, которой никто, кроме Эйдана, не владеет, в-третьих.

А потом Маккой спросил совершенно незапланированное:

— Скажите, а зачем вы вообще его создали?

И вот тут Эйдан растерялся. Кажется, впервые за все время перекрестного допроса. Даже на судью оглянулся.

— Отвечайте на вопрос, — сказал тот.

Эйдан вздохнул. Посмотрел виновато на Кейт, развел руками, словно говоря, что не в силах сопротивляться… Это ей не понравилось.

— Понимаете… Кейт очень страдала, когда Ричард погиб. Ну, то есть, когда мы думали, что он погиб — они остались живы и вернулись, к счастью, но тогда же мы этого не знали. И я в какой-то момент подумал… У меня была эта матрица, которую я снял с Ричарда в порядке эксперимента, и был его генетический материал, и разрешение его использовать… В общем, я решил попытаться создать его биомеханическую копию, использовав в качестве электронного носителя «болванку» Домдроида шесть, а биологическую часть клонировав на основе ДНК самого Ричарда.

— И у вас получилось? — спросил Маккой.

Кейт услышала его реплику и поняла, что уже некоторое время не смотрит на Эйдана, а только слушает, уставившись в папки с документами, лежащие перед ней на столе. Неожиданно поверх них лег листок, на котором мелким почерком Рика было написано: «Ты же знаешь, что он идиот. Не переживай».

Кейт взяла ручку, зачеркнула «идиот» и написала сверху «гений». Рик аккуратно вписал между двух слов значок равенства.

— Нет, — тем временем ответил Маккою Эйдан. — Я ошибся. Копии не получилось. Рик объяснил потом, почему. Он специализировался в психологии — он, как все андроиды, очень быстро обучается.

— И что же он вам объяснил?

— Что психоматрица сохраняет только устойчивые рефлексы, нервные реакции, но собственно воспоминания о событиях, вызвавших формирование этих реакций, не сохраняются. А без воспоминаний личность не существует. Только темперамент и психотип. И при наложении ее андроиду получается что-то вроде человека с глубокой ретроградной амнезией. Очень глубокой. И личность начинает формироваться, по сути, заново. Рик — совсем другой человек, чем Ричард, при помощи генетического материала и психоматрицы которого он создан. Любой, кто знаком с ними обоими, может это подтвердить.

После конца заседания Рик пошел к Эйдану извиняться. Кто из них при этом чувствовал себя более неловко, Кейт не взялась бы утверждать. Тем не менее, у нее осталось ощущение правильности от этого дня. И когда они вернулись домой, и Рик ушел в душ, она выбралась из своего официального серого жакета, стащила юбку… А потом как-то резко перестала думать вообще и залезла к Рику в душевую кабинку, так что он даже оцарапал поясницу о смеситель.

И это был, наверное, самый неуклюжий секс в ее жизни, но в то же время самый жизнеутверждающий.

— Знаешь, я раньше считал, что «бороться за каждый вдох» в подобном контексте — это исключительно фигуральное выражение, — выключив наконец воду и отдышавшись, сообщил ей Рик.

— А я считала фигуральным выражение «я бы тебя стукнула, но лень», — подумав, ответила Кейт.

Рик намек понял и отнес ее в кровать. Спать на разных ее сторонах с этой ночи они перестали.

Но, возвращаясь домой с работы или из зала суда, Кейт каждый раз думала о том, что будет, когда Дику надоест ждать.

 

 

И думала об этом не только она, конечно. На очередные выходные ее зазвала к себе Рита. Собственно, та рвалась поговорить уже давно, с момента возвращения Ричарда — благо, об этом раструбили все информагентства, специально рассказывать ничего не пришлось — но Кейт избегала общения с глазу на глаз, а при Рике, разумеется, обсуждать эту тему было невозможно. Но время шло, и в какой-то момент Кейт поняла, что она сама так больше не может. Что если она и дальше будет делать вид, что все нормально, ее просто разорвет. И когда ей в очередной раз позвонила Рита с предложением выпить кофе вдвоем, пока Майкл повезет детей в аквариум, Кейт согласилась.

А потом сидела у Риты за кухонным столом, рискуя обжечь пальцы докуренной почти до фильтра сигаретой, и молчала. Катастрофичность сложившейся ситуации была настолько очевидна, что Кейт не видела смысла проговаривать ее вслух. Рита тоже больше молчала, только пробормотала вначале: «Ты же не куришь», — но пачку протянула по первому требованию. И по второму тоже.

Когда догорела вторая сигарета, Кейт раздавила окурок в пепельнице, как выползшую из-под лупы дрозофилу в студенческие годы: механически, круговым движением указательного пальца. Рита вздохнула. Она сидела напротив, подперев щеку рукой и сложив на столешницу полную грудь. Кейт задумчиво посмотрела в ложбинку, видневшуюся в глубоком вырезе платья Риты, и неожиданно для самой себя спросила:

— Вот почему нас всегда на мужиков тянуло, а? Насколько бы проще было вдвоем…

— Ну да, — фыркнула подруга. — Да ты б меня прибила за первую же измену.

— Ты бы мне изменяла? — с каким-то болезненным любопытством спросила Кейт. Не то чтобы она всерьез думала о возможности подобных отношений с подругой, но почему-то само предположение задело.

Рита наклонила голову к плечу, оглядела ее задумчиво.

— Да нет, пожалуй. Не рискнула бы.

— Звучит как-то нерадостно, — поежилась Кейт.

— Зато честно. А раз уж честно, то у мужиков есть еще одно серьезное преимущество. От них дети родятся.

— Не начинай.

Рита встала. Уперла руки в бедра. Вообще она была почти на голову ниже Кейт ростом, но сейчас та сидела на кухонном табурете, пусть и высоком, и сил подниматься с него почему-то не было, а Рита нависала над ней своими плечами, грудью и животом, и было ее как-то сразу много, нахраписто, уверенно в своей правоте… Наверное, она в самом деле была права.

— Ты, вообще, чем думаешь? Кейт! Сколько можно тянуть? Не девочка уже. Ты же собиралась, когда Дик вернется из рейса…

— Он не вернулся.

— Черта с два! Вон, по всем новостным каналам зубами сверкает.

— Рита…

— Слушай, я тебя с твоим комплексом «я в ответе за все и за всех» знаю. Но иногда нужно останавливаться. Рик — отличный парень, но ты ему ничего — слышишь, ничего! — не должна. Ты и так сделала для него больше, чем можно было ожидать от любого другого человека на твоем месте.

— Я не люблю людей, которые никому ничего не должны. Ты это знаешь.

Рита помянула моральный облик мамы Кейт и сплюнула — аккуратно, в раковину. Вытряхнула из пачки очередную сигарету, сломала, зашипела, как кошка, выкинула всю пачку в мусорное ведро, открыла новую. Кейт смотрела, как Рита раздраженно щелкает зажигалкой, и думала, что понимает, почему та злится. Она бы на ее месте тоже злилась, наверное.

— Как ты думаешь, у нас есть шанс выиграть процесс?

Рита уставилась на нее своими темными глазищами и, наконец, нормально прикурила.

— Знаешь, да. Как ни странно. То есть, спроси ты меня об этом еще пару недель назад, я бы ушла от ответа, потому что врать тебе — себе дороже, а сейчас… Похоже, что этот Маккой в самом деле вытащит дело. — Рита затянулась, выпустила дым к потолку и с профессиональной беспощадностью вычленила суть вопроса: — Если вы проиграете, ты к Рику прикована, это понятно. Но если вы выиграете?

Кейт слезла с табурета и взяла из пачки третью сигарету. Рита тут же ее отобрала:

— Траванешься! С твоим бараньим весом, да с непривычки. Кто из нас биолог, вообще?

— И хрен с ним.

— Хрен-то с ним, — гнула свое Рита, — а с детородной функцией как? Может, я чего не знаю? И он у тебя и в этом уникален?

— Нет. Стерилен, как все андроиды.

— Тогда какого черта, Кейт? Тебе сорок лет, ты хочешь детей и у тебя два отличных мужика, но от одного из них ты родить можешь, а от другого — нет. Что тут выбирать, а?

— Не рожать вообще, — Кейт пожала плечами. — Мне, вообще-то, и так уже поздно.

— Я тебя сейчас стукну. Можешь ты раз в жизни подумать о том, чего тебе хочется, а не о том, что ты считаешь правильным?

Кейт открыла было рот, да так и застыла. Она неожиданно четко осознала, что больше всего ей хочется поступить именно правильно. Видимо, эта мысль достаточно ясно отразилась на ее лице, потому что Рита обняла ее за талию, притянула к себе и, заглядывая снизу вверху в лицо, попросила:

— Подумать, Кейт. Хотя бы подумать.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Они боялись последнего дня слушаний, потому что Уивинг должен был допрашивать Рика. Точнее, боялся Маккой, Рик только плечами пожимал: «Под присягой все равно нельзя лгать, что же вас так пугает в моей манере отвечать на вопросы?» А Кейт просто ждала, пока все закончится, слишком уставшая, чтобы испытывать какие-либо эмоции. Вплоть до того момента, когда прокурор вместо Рика не вызвал Ричарда. Вся апатия Кейт исчезла в одну секунду.

— Как? Зачем?! — Она вертелась на своем месте, как муха под препаровальной иглой, пытаясь разглядеть идущего к свидетельскому месту Дика. — Почему он мне не сказал?

— Не имел права, — Маккой прижал ее локоть к столешнице, пытаясь удержать на месте, — после того как обвинение вызвало его в качестве своего свидетеля. Успокойтесь, Кейт.

Она постаралась последовать совету и стала слушать, как Дик зачитывает текст присяги.

Рик тут же подсунул ей лист бумаги, на котором мелким почерком было выведено: «Зачем это нужно Уивингу?» Кейт хмыкнула, дописала: «Вот именно», — и пододвинула листок дальше, Маккою.

Правозащитник покосился на них, потом на судью и, наклонившись к Кейт, прошептал:

— Хочет заставить присяжных сравнивать. А у вас, Рик, очень эффектный прототип. Сравнение сложно будет обернуть в вашу пользу.

«Ясно».

Кейт даже письменного ответа из себя выжать не смогла.

Прокурор, похоже, в самом деле задался целью продемонстрировать присяжным, какой Дик герой-звездолетчик и вообще замечательный парень, и весьма в том преуспел. Уивинг задавал вопросы, вроде бы касающиеся дела: при каких обстоятельствах Ричард познакомился с Кейт, как в первый раз попал в лабораторию, как дал разрешение на использование своих ДНК и томограммы… Но строил допрос таким образом, чтобы позволить тому подать себя в максимально выигрышном свете. Маккой дергался, но формально придраться было не к чему. Один раз он попытался заявить протест — когда Уивинг спросил, понимал ли Дик, как может быть использована снятая с него матрица — но судья предсказуемо его отклонил. И Дик продолжал отвечать: нет, он полагал, что матрица нужна в качестве контрольного образца для какой-то серии экспериментов.

Кейт смотрела, как он стоит за кафедрой: спокойный, уверенный, улыбающийся при упоминании ее имени… И думала, что он настолько легко всегда производил впечатление на любую аудиторию, что сейчас ему даже не пришло в голову ненадолго выключить свое термоядерное обаяние. Или пришло, но он не посчитал необходимым это сделать? Действительно хотел показать, кто тут человек на все сто процентов, а кто — так, по доверенности?

— И последний вопрос, — закончил тем временем Уивинг. — Скажите, вы ведь встречали мистера Рика раньше, вне зала суда?

— Да, однажды.

— Как вам показалось, он похож на вас?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Дик.

— У меня больше нет вопросов к свидетелю, Ваша честь, — Уивинг с омерзительно смиренным видом вернулся на свое место.

— Ну, держись, — чуть слышно прошептал Маккой и вылез из-за стола, медленно и как-то нарочито неуклюже, словно в пику всегда подтянутому и элегантному прокурору. Но за все время процесса правозащитник не позволял себе подобного ни разу, и Кейт испугалась: неужели нервы сдают? И у него — тоже?

— Значит, вы говорите, что мистер Рик на вас не похож? — подойдя к Ричарду почти вплотную и взявшись за перила кафедры, спросил Маккой. Голову ему при этом пришлось задрать вверх, и выглядел он в своей мешковатой мантии перед высоким и стройным Диком… «Как средневековый монах перед крестоносцем», — почему-то пришло в голову Кейт. Ассоциация ей не понравилась.

— Да.

— И чем же он, по-вашему, от вас отличается?

— Я бы сказал, — Дик задумчиво почесал бровь, — что он значительно более эмоционален.

Лица Уивинга в этот момент Кейт, к сожалению, не видела. Но волну шепотков со скамьи присяжных расслышала очень хорошо. И ухмылку Маккеллена заметить успела. Ай да Дик. «Солнышко мое, прости, что я в тебе сомневалась». Теперь уж Маккой своего не упустит.

— Как вы полагаете, это человеческое качество?

— Безусловно.

— То есть вы поддерживаете поданный нами иск?

— Это вне моей компетенции, я не юрист, — мягко ответил Дик, и Кейт тут же разозлилась на него вновь.

— Но как вы — вы лично, исходя из своего жизненного опыта и здравого смысла — полагаете, мистер Рик является личностью со свободной волей?

Кейт видела, как дернулся Уивинг, услышав использованную Маккоем формулу, традиционно адресуемую присяжным перед вынесением вердикта. Но формально повода для протеста не было, и прокурор промолчал.

— То есть — человеком? — уточнил Дик. — Да, безусловно.

Присяжные снова зашумели, но Маккой почему-то не стал на этом заканчивать допрос, хотя Кейт была уверена, что лучшего финала и придумать нельзя.

— А почему вы пришли к такому заключению? Вы хорошо знаете мистера Рика? Много общались с ним?

— Нет, практически совсем не знаю.

— Тогда на основании чего вы сделали этот вывод?

— На основании иска, поданного Кейт. Если она считает его личностью, значит, так и есть.

— То есть вы полностью полагаетесь на ее суждение в данном вопросе?

— Да. Она эксперт.

— И вы не считаете, что она может быть необъективна?

— Разумеется, нет.

— Но позвольте, вас с истцом связывают давние близкие отношения, верно?

— Да.

— Мистер Рик был создан как ваша копия, свидетельские показания об этом были заслушаны в ходе предыдущих заседаний. Ваша честь, — Маккой обернулся к судье, — мне попросить секретаря зачитать их?

— Я думаю, в этом нет необходимости. Закончите свою мысль.

— Так значит, — Маккой вновь обернулся к Дику, который все так же спокойно следил своими ясными голубыми глазами за его перемещениями по залу, — вы утверждаете, что личное отношение истца к вам никак не влияет на объективность ее суждений по отношению к личности мистера Рика?

— Да.

Кейт под нос легла бумага с косо написанным: «Какого черта он делает?» Она покосилась на Рика: на скулах у него вовсю ходили желваки, на лбу отчетливо вздулась вена, и весь вид наглядно подтверждал определение, данное ему Ричардом. Давление подскочило, не иначе.

«Все нормально, топит меня. Не дергайся».

— Вы же понимаете, что это невозможно?

— Вы же понимаете, — Дик усмехнулся, — что в этом утверждении две части. И полагая, что я ошибаюсь во второй, вы на самом деле допускаете ошибку в первой.

— Хотите сказать, что личное отношение истца к вам на самом деле… недостаточно субъективно?

Дик хмыкнул:

— Вроде того.

— И в чем же это выражается?

Дик еще улыбался, но в глазах что-то изменилось, и Кейт вдруг очень захотелось оказаться вне зала суда. Или хотя бы просто отвести взгляд. Но она себе не позволила.

— Я четыре раза делал ей предложение.

— И что?

«Маккой, я тебя убью».

— Как видите, мы до сих пор не женаты.

— Ну, многие современные женщины предпочитают свободные отношения, — Маккой обернулся к присяжным и развел руками. — Это не аргумент.

— Она не пришла на мои похороны, хотя моя мать ее об этом просила. Это — аргумент?

Кейт уткнулась взглядом в свой листок с «топит», и как Маккой заканчивал допрос уже не слышала.

 

 

Во время перерыва она вышла в коридор, позволив Рику заблокировать и не подпустить к ней Маккоя. Не то чтоб ей все еще хотелось его придушить, она уже выдохнула и поняла, что правозащитник все сделал верно. Им уже не требовалась ее оценка личности Рика –в ходе процесса они получили такую оценку от независимых свидетелей. Куда важнее было доказать достоверность ее профессиональной экспертизы. И Маккой это сделал. Так что ненавидеть Кейт его уже перестала, но видеть пока не могла. Ни его, ни кого другого.

И, конечно, к ней тут же подошел Дик: судебный запрет на общение с ней больше на него не распространялся.

— Привет. Злишься? — улыбнувшись и слегка наклонив голову, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, спросил он.

— За что? — Кейт правда не поняла. — Ты же все сделал, чтобы мы выиграли дело.

— Ну, пришлось наговорить... Всякого. Чтобы поверили, ты же понимаешь.

— Нет, кажется, не понимаю. Ты что, соврал под присягой?

— Разумеется, нет. Кейт! Ты же там была и все слышала. Я не сказал ни слова неправды. Ну, почти, — и снова эта лукавая улыбка нашкодившего мальчишки, которую Кейт обожала и ненавидела всю их совместную жизнь.

— А попроще можно? — стараясь не скрипеть зубами, попросила она.

— Ну… Я не думаю, что ты была объективна. Но я предпочитаю равных соперников.

За те несколько секунд, которые понадобились Кейт на то, чтобы осознать, что один Ричард на самом деле не считает другого за человека, из зала суда вышел пристав и сообщил о начале следующего заседания.

 

 

Начало допроса Рика она прослушала, все еще пребывая в некоторой прострации после разговора с Диком. Очнулась, только когда сидящий рядом с ней Маккой буквально ахнул после какого-то из ответов Рика.

— Что? — прошептала Кейт. — Что он…

Правозащитник накрыл ее ладонь своей и так сжал, что она чуть не вскрикнула. Зато услышала, как Уивинг медленно и очень внятно произнес:

— Вы не уверены, что являетесь личностью?

— Я не уверен, что мое суждение по данному вопросу будет в достаточной мере объективно, — поправил его Рик.

— Что он делает, что он делает, — шептал Маккой, как заведенный, все сильнее стискивая пальцы Кейт, пока она не шлепнула его по руке свободной ладонью. — Простите.

— Зачем же вы подали иск, если не уверены в справедливости своих требований?

— Истец — уверен. Я ее мнению доверяю. Но вы спросили о моем.

— И ваше мнение заключается в том, что вы не знаете, заслуживаете ли вы права именоваться личностью? — Уивинг уже даже не пытался скрыть иронию. Еще бы, такой подарок под занавес процесса.

Рик сосредоточенно нахмурился, что заставляло его выглядеть старше и угрюмее, чем его «прототип», сидевший где-то там, за ее спиной, на скамье для уже опрошенных свидетелей. А потом лицо его разгладилось, и он выдал следующее:

— Я полагаю, что не могу представить суду никакой объективной информации по данному вопросу, а пытаться склонить его в свою пользу, используя эмоциональное воздействие, считаю не этичным.

Маккой просто приложил себя пятерней по физиономии. Кейт с трудом удержалась, чтобы не повторить его жест. Уивинг картинно развел руками, обернувшись к судье, и сообщил, что у него больше нет вопросов.

— У меня тоже нет вопросов, Ваша честь, — после тяжелой паузы сдавленным голосом проговорил Маккой. И когда Рик вернулся на свое место, добавил: — Ты сам себя закопал. Из этого пути назад нет.

Присяжные удалились для вынесения вердикта.

 

 

Кейт несколько минут молча разглядывала острый нос Рика, упрямо нацеленный на стопку документов, лежащих перед ним нам столе, потом все-таки не выдержала и спросила:

— Почему?

— Потому что так — правильно, — тихо и очень упрямо ответил тот.

— Идиот, — простонал с другой стороны Маккой, но Кейт не обратила внимания. Ей показалось, как будто где-то под потолком со звонким треском разбился елочный шарик. Почему именно елочный — она понятия не имела. Но вот так услышалось.

 

 

Они выиграли процесс.

Когда старшина присяжных зачитал вердикт, Кейт сначала ушам своим не поверила. «Удовлетворить иск полностью». Потом было много шума, поздравлений, даже вымученное — от Уивинга, и неуклюжие объятья Маккоя, и толпа журналистов на выходе из суда, через которую их, как ледокол через торосы, протащил за собой Мактавиш…

Как-то они от них оторвались, в итоге. Рик вывел машину на шоссе, Кейт расслабилась, откинулась на сиденье, вытянув ноги, и тут он начал говорить о том, что должен, наверное, теперь найти себе квартиру. И работу. Кейт ничего не имела против второго, но как-то не очень поняла насчет первого, поэтому снова подобрала ноги, вообще подобралась, повернулась к нему и посмотрела повнимательнее.

А Рик поморгал сосредоточенно и поправился, что нет, сначала, конечно, работу. Потом квартиру. Потому что своих средств у него пока нет, и едва ли его сочтет кредитоспособным какой-либо банк. Разве что взять ссуду под залог его собственной стоимости как андроида — если финансовое законодательство такое позволит, нужно поинтересоваться…

— А жениться на мне, как честный человек, ты не хочешь? — спросила Кейт.

Машина взвизгнула тормозами и съехала на обочину.

А Кейт с удивлением подумала, что как-то до сих пор не замечала, насколько у Рика большие и выразительные глаза. Чудо просто. И флаер в них отражается…

О, нет. Только не сейчас.

Кейт открыла дверцу и вышла из машины навстречу Дику. Вид у него был встревоженный.

— У вас все в порядке?

— Да, все нормально.

Он взглянул поверх ее головы, улыбнулся.

— Можно тебя поздравить? Ты теперь свободный человек.

— Вообще говоря, не совсем, — прозвучало прямо у нее за спиной. Рик успел обойти машину. — Кейт только что оказала мне честь, сделав предложение, которое я принял. Так что, строго говоря, свободным человеком я уже называться не могу.

Только на последних его словах Кейт поняла, что забыла выдохнуть.

— Это правда? — спокойно спросил Дик. Слишком спокойно.

Она кивнула. Нашарила за спиной предплечье Рика и вцепилась в него, как утопающий в протянутое весло.

— Почему, Кейт? Что, копия внезапно оказалась лучше оригинала?

— Рик — не копия. И дело не в том, кто лучше...

— А в том, кто правильней, — закончил за нее Дик.

Она не нашлась, что ответить. Он все-таки слишком хорошо ее знал.

— Я никогда не был достаточно правильным для тебя, да? Знаешь, если бы я там, — он ткнул большим пальцем вверх, в небо, — все делал по правилам, мы бы живыми не вернулись.

Дик постоял еще пару секунд, щуря мокрые ресницы на закатное солнце, потом повернулся и пошел к нестерпимо блестевшему в его свете флаеру. Если бы Рик не держал ее за руку, она бы бросилась следом.

Но Рик держал. Крепко.

 

 

 

_Конец_


End file.
